nightmare or daydream?
by innes aka idiot
Summary: We all know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat', but what would life without a little adrenaline rush be? LawxOC
1. curiosity killed the cat

This is my first fic and I'll probably suck at writing, at least that's what my teacher kept telling me xD. As for grammar and spelling mistakes: please don't kill me my native tounge is NOT English. If you have suggestions for the story just write me.

Law will make his apperance in chapter two. The first one is just a introduction of my OC, but necessary.

I'll probably update every week or so. Guess that's it. Enjoy!

_'thoughts' in italics (most of the time)_

_.  
_

* * *

.

So there she was. Sitting at the beach in hell knows where, playing absentmindedly with her nose piercing and drawing a picture of the stormy sea. Melody didn't really mind the cold wind, she had on her favorite black and yellow sweater and jeans shorts after all, but the petite girl could imagine thousands of things she preferred over a holiday with her '_family'_, in a village where the only store sold nothing but old bread and some other goods.

As she was staring dreamily at the grey scenery in front of her, she could make out something shiny a bit farther in the ocean. Curiosity had always been one of her virtues, that brought trouble most of the time, but whatever she just wanted to know what that thing was. Not losing a second she took one of the small rowboats, which were tied to the landing stage and rowed to the place where she had spotted it, with her beautiful emerald eyes.

Thanks to the storm taking place she couldn't make out much, so she leaned closer to the edge of her boat, probably a bit too much. Which sane person sailed out with a rough see anyways? Well, without such actions, life gets damn boring right? A huge wave crashed on top of the tiny vessel, flipping it over. Melody shrieked as her body connected to the ice cold water. If there was anything she _really_ hated about the sea or water in general, it was getting thrown in, when the temperatures weren't really meant for a nice swim. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about how to get that stupid thing, without getting wet, _she thought somewhat grumpy while she pulled a few loose black strands out of her face. The waves played with her like she was a leave. This fact was definitely not helping to brighten her mood up at all. She took in a long breath and dived to the spot, where she guessed that she had seen the object.

Her vision was quite blurred from water and the lack of light, but she assumed that it was something akin to a sword, lying there on the ground. _Oh, sure and next thing is a pirate ship and sea kings becoming reality, right? Whatever it is, it looks pretty old. _She had definitely watched too much One Piece over the last few weeks.

Noticing that she was running out of air, she decided to just take the item and get to the save shore as fast as possible. There was enough time to think about what to do when she was out of danger. Just as she had grabbed it, a shock wave ran through her whole body and she drifted away into the dark world of unconsciousness. You could say that she was literally dead in the water.

.

* * *

.

The first thing she became aware of as she awoke was the sound of birds chirping. _This feels kinda familiar_. Deciding that she could risk a look, she slowly opened her eyes, just to be blinded by the bright sun. Her aching body felt as if someone had decided to use her as punch bag and then tossed her from a high building. _Wow, this headache is even worse, than the one you get after spending a whole night with good old Mr. Jack_. Fortunately she was still able to get up… after her third try.

It was just then that she noticed that something was terribly odd about the place. She didn't recall the village being so close the beach, nor was the sand of the beach so white and the water of the ocean so Caribbean-like. It looked like paradise on earth. _No way I'm dead right?_ Twisting a bit of skin between her fingers and feeling pain, she decided that it was neither a dream nor was she in heaven, but very much alive.

How the hell had she even got out of the water? At least the sword - that seemed to look much better and newer than before – was lying there besides her.

Eying her new possession her mood lit up a bit. It looked beautiful and deadly at the same time. She liked it. The hilt was black and had golden straps around. The sheath looked similar but had a golden snake winding around it. If Melody had to guess, she would say that it was a katana. Frowning she realized that the weapon felt familiar to her. _It's as if I saw it somewhere before. Naaah, must be my imagination._

Once she took it out of the sheath, she had to painfully realize how sharp the edge was, as she cut her finger. Yeah that was something she really needed in this situation, but then again it was never bad to have a way to defend yourself.

Determining that it was time to get back, she went to the village to ask where she had landed. It couldn't be that far away from the place she stayed, right? Who would have thought, that she was awfully wrong.

Walking up to a nice looking old lady she asked "Ahm, I think I got lost, could you please tell me where I am ma'am?"

Turning around to face Melody the lady shrieked, a shocked expression on her face "Oh God, dear what happened to you?"

Utterly confused Melody looked for a mirror or something and paled a bit, seeing her reflection in a window or what she _assumed_ was her reflection. Her hari was a complete mess, algaes hanging out of it, making her look like a sea-zombie. Her clothes didn't look better either. They were torn at some parts and covered in sand and something she didn't even want to know what it was.

_Well now's not the time for this. _Not paying more attention to the subject she said "It's a long story... Anyways where are we?"

Worried the woman replied "We are on Vira, an island on the Grand Line, sweetie. Did your boat get caught in a storm? Don't you want to take a shower at my house? It's not my intention to offend you, but you look like you really need it."

"Yeah, got caught in the storm. Wait! What the… How can we possibly be on the Grand Line? This place doesn't even exist!"

The lady stared at Melody as if she had six eyes and said "Have you hit your head, dearie? Should I call a doctor? I mean, how can this sea not be real. Look at it!" She had a point there, but how the hell was she supposed to believe this? _I guess that it's best to play along for now._ After rethinking things a bit, Melody happily accepted the offer from before. The raven haired girl really needed a shower at the moment and despite her normally mistrustful nature, she was glad that she had found someone that seemed nice. Just in case anything should happen, she had her new found weapon.

.

* * *

.

The lovely lady - that introduced herself as Mary – washed Melody's clothes, while she took a shower. A long one. She had a lot to think about and the hot water of the shower seemed the perfect place to do so. What if it was true? She liked 'One Piece', but to be thrown into a world where a little mistake could be the death of you, was not cool. Well maybe it was, but not at this moment!

After chatting a bit with Mary, – you know information gathering and things - Melody thanked her. She felt a bit bad, because she had nothing to give the lady in return for her hospitality and was about to leave, when then the woman stated that Melody could stay if she had no place to sleep. In return she could help with the chores and keep her company. _I don't have anywhere to go and this seems like a good opportunity to investigate a bit on my current situation._

"Yeah that would be nice."

.


	2. nice sweater

The first chapter was just a mean to an end, so i decided to update earlier than planned.

This chapter is also a bit longer and +drum roll+... Law makes his appearance. :D

I won't bug you any longer now. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Melody spent the next weeks on finding out things about the nice place where she ended up. Apparently she _really _was on the Grand Line. No kidding!

It was a boring day and she was reading the paper. The Straw-hats had just destroyed Ennies Lobby and declared war to the worldgovernment. The Kidd Pirates had destroyed a Marine base and of course the entire town where it was, leaving a trail of dead wherever they passed. Thus their bounties were increased, yet again. The Heart-Pirates had also destroyed a Marine outpost. It seems that the Marine had been creating a new kind of ship there that could sail underwater. It was called submarine. Naturally the pirates had stolen it. Was destroying and stealing things everything a pirate was capable of? All these events happening meant that Fire Fist Ace was about to be taken captive, by Blackbeard. The girl frowned slightly at the thought, yet she didn't know why. It was strange to know things that would happen in the future. She felt a bit like a fortune-teller.

This whole thing was no dream, no this was very real and after being attacked by an also very real pirate shortly after she got here - she had barely managed to escape – she started to train with the sword every day. To her surprise she was a natural and she learned quickly. Her moves looked like a deadly dance. The judo lessons, she had two years ago, also came in pretty handy.

Just a month later she was the best swordsman or rather swordswoman in the surrounding villages. _I don't get it. How can I learn these things in such a short period of time, while others spend their lives on it, but it sure is an useful ability. _Mary treated her like her own daughter and never asked about her past or anything, which seemed kinda suspicious to Melody, but whatever. In fact everyone in the village accepted her like there was nothing strange about a girl, getting washed ashore and claiming that their world didn't exist. They were all nice people, to careless in her opinion though. Sometimes she had arguments with a few guys and bar fights broke out quite often since her arrival, but it never was anything that couldn't be solved with a mug of grog. Her short temper always made things a bit livelier. She laughed, argued, drank, sang and danced. It felt like _home._ More like home, than hers ever had and she liked it the way it was. Though she knew that she had to leave and search for a way back eventually.

.

* * *

.

It was a nice but windy day in the small village on Vira. The sky was blue, the sun was covered by some stubborn clouds and everything was like it should. Or not? The petite girl - who was wearing her favorite sweater again - was hanging out the laundry as a bunch of loud pirates that had arrived that day, passed her little house. This was nothing out of ordinary here. Many pirate ships stopped to get their supplies stocked up. One of the men however decided to stop and have a chat with Melody. When she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she had to chuckle. What was with this strange _penguin_-hat? Ignoring the man, she continued her task, humming a little song all the while.

He didn't seem to take this so well and growled something about her not knowing from which crew he was. She still ignored him.

In an instant he was besides, holding her wrist tightly and trying to kiss her._ Big mistake bud. _Melody grabbed her sword, that leaned against the clothes basket and had placed it on the pirate's throat, before you can say 'Gol D. Roger'. She concluded that he had to learn his lesson and kicked him where it really hurt. Maybe one should add that she had on her leather boots. Smirking devilish she stood above the crooked man and joked "You should reconsider hitting on a girl like that again. It's not very gentleman-like, you know?"

This act however, was not missed by his crewmembers and they sprinted back, to help their fallen companion. _Ugh, and there goes my nice and peaceful day._

There were three of them and they were all wearing a strange boiler-suit. She had seen it somewhere, but who were they again – damn short-time memory! They didn't leave her much time to wonder and attacked straight dodged. Most of the attacks were pretty easy to avoid and she landed a few mean blows herself, but they recovered quicker than she thought and left her with no other choice, than using her sword. She didn't want to. It wasn't her intention to hurt someone badly, but the situation called for it.

Run. Dodge. Hit. Parry. Stand up. Roll over.

As the fight went on, she got more and more exhausted. Every breath stung in her lungs and her movements became sluggish. I mean, come on this wasn't fair. _Four_ men against _one_ girl.

Suddenly two of them teamed up and grabbed her by her wrists. Before she could do anything she was nailed to the ground harshly. Adrenalin and pain were flowing through her entire body. That was it. Now she was officially pissed. Not able to control her rage anymore, she yelled at them loud enough for the whole village to hear. "Take your hands off, you filthy scumbags!" That moment something like a shockwave rolled over the place. The same second all four men collapsed to the ground, leaving a very stunned Melody gaping at them. _Okay that was nice, but what the heck happened?_

A black haired man with a fuzzy white hat, who had watched the whole scene amusedly from the other side of the street, came up and offered her a hand to get up. Still shocked she looked up at him. Her emerald eyes meeting his storm grey ones. _Shit!_ That was the only coherent thought her brain was still able to form. There was no way in hell she could confuse this guy and his smug smile with someone else. Now seemed to be the right time to break out in cold sweat. This was so not good.

"You are pretty good to handle my men like that, Miss. Oh, and by the way – nice sweater you have there."

Looking up to the much taller man, wearing a similar hoodie –the colors were reversed though - she grinned at him. "Thank you very much Mister Law. The same to you!"

"So you do know who I am, that's good and with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

She didn't want him to notice that her muscles had tensed up, because of fear. But really who wouldn't feel slightly afraid when facing one of the strongest rookies, with the epithet 'Surgeon of Death'? She put on the same frozen smile he was giving her and thought it was best to answer his questions "My name's Melody. The pleasure is all mine Mister. So could I ask you to leave now? I still have chores to do."

"Sure. I'm really sorry for the trouble my crew caused, but I have one request. Would you mind going to the bar for a chat later. You caught my interest, with your skills. And I suggest you to come."

His voice let no space for negations and let her shudder slightly "Who can say no to such a nice offer…?" Her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm, her good old buddy.

"Good, we will meet at nine then and don't be late Miss Melody."

After helping the other men - that had regained consciousness by now - up, they left. '_Well isn't it a nice day?' _she thought bitterly, looking up to the now completely blue sky.

.

* * *

.

A few hours later she found herself pulling out all of her few clothes from the drawer, throwing them on the floor of the little, but cozy room. She stopped herself abruptly as she thought about what exactly it was, she was doing here. She mentally facepalmed herself. This was more than pathetic. What was she getting so hyped about? She was practically _forced_ to have a date with a man that probably killed hundreds of men and she was acting like a little girl that hadn't been asked out before. Deciding that the sweater, her black jeans-skirt and her leather boots were fine enough for him, she headed out for the bar. Of course she had her sword with her. If it really got out of hand she wouldn't go down without a fight.

It was minutes before nine and the sinking sun was dying the sky, above her in all shades of red, but Melody couldn't care less. There were more important matters at hand, like the man, whose head was worth 170.000.000 million Berry and was waiting inside the bar, for example. Waiting for her. _Aah, no big deal right?_

Taking a deep breath, she entered. Her green eyes automatically fell on the tall captain with the white fur-hat, sitting at the bar._ Correction_: her eyes fell on the big, fuzzy, _talking polar bear _besides him. Somebody seemed to have switched a device in hear head to auto-pilot. Without giving it a second thought she stormed to the bear and hugged it so tightly, that it had a really hard time to breathe. Hey, she was still a girl! Who could blame her? Frightened by his female assaulter, it turned around too fast and fell off his stool, burying her between itself and the dusty floor. The whole bar was staring at the odd event in front of them. After both were back on their feet, she apologized. Law just raised a brow in curiosity "Normally people are scared of Bepo and don't go around hugging him to death."

"I can't help it but I loooooove big, fuzzy animals and how often do you find ones that talk? And after all I don't think that I'm that normal." Her grin was as big as it could possibly get, without tearing her face in two halves. The captain eyed her curiously, thinking that she looked quite like a certain straw-hat wearing boy that caused the Navy trouble all the time.

After ordering their drinks, the captain explained "You are pretty skilled with the sword as I witnessed today and I would really like to have such a pleasant young lady in our crew. So what do you think about it Miss?"

There it was again, the thing about his voice that would even let a bounty hunter, hide behind an old lady, in fear. _Not good! So not good._ She took a big gulp of the beer that the barkeeper had placed in front of her moments ago, to calm herself and answered "Oh I'd really like to set out with such nice gentlemen like you, but I don't think that my future lies in a life as pirate."

"You seem to have misunderstood something. Maybe I have to make the point clearer. You WILL come with us and join my crew."

Suddenly her vision began to blur. "What the heck?..."

Law's smile grew lager "Oh dear! Have I forgotten to mention the soporific in your drink? I'm really sorry."

The last thing she heard before her eyes closed and she fell into a dead sleep, was his voice wishing her a good night.

.


	3. treasure

Yaaay next chap... although i'm not satisfied (yeah again) with the result.

Just ignore me x). REVIEW! please?

.

* * *

.

There it was again. This stupid feeling that she wouldn't like what she was about see. Nevertheless she peeked through her black lashes and found herself in very small and dark room, if it could be called room. Reluctantly she decided to stand up from the soft mattress, she was lying on, although she felt a bit dizzy and wanted nothing more but sleep.

Opening the door, she stood in a metallic hallway. _Where the fuck am I? _She strolled around opening and closing doors she passed, not noticing the voices that were approaching her. Luckily she still managed to hear them in time, to find herself a stash. She opened the door next to her and quickly slid inside the room to hide herself. It was dimly lit and the furniture seemed classy. The voices grew louder only to fade away after passing the chamber. The girl let out a heavy sigh of relief. _That was too damn close! Pay more attention to your surroundings idiot!_

"You are getting used to your new home pretty quickly Miss Melody."

She jumped_. Crap. Since when has he been there? So much to paying more attention..._ Even without turning around, the girl knew whom this deep and smooth voice belonged to. As she turned to face the man, she addressed him in a low but absolutely deadly tone "You know, that's fucking kidnapping, you lunatic bastard and are you stupid? Don't dare to think that I will gladly and happily join your goddamn crew!" Okay, the last part was practically screamed, but who would not be pissed? Yet most people would be afraid and shut their trap. The keyword being _most_.

"Please calm down Melody. Your screaming isn't good for my eardrums." he frowned in a mocking way, but his smile was still in place.

If it was his goal to annoy her more than she already was - and believe me she _really_ was - he flawlessly accomplished it. As far as she could tell he was also very much amused by her little blowup. She brought herself to calm down to the point where she spoke in normal volume again. No she would _not_ please him voluntarily "Well if you don't mind, can you please let me go on the next island we pass _Mister_? What good would it do you to have a weak little girl on board?" If looks could kill, Law would have dropped dead by now. And be skinned, slashed, crushed… (Insert all violent things you can think of…)

"I'm afraid, this won't happen. Besides weak? What are you talking about? I can't just let go someone as useful as you, who posses such a strong and rare Haki. Are you even aware of your own ability? It's not like I'll hold you like a bird in a cage, but you won't leave my ship without someone of my crew around."

"Useful? USEFUL? What am I, a tool?" She was fuming with rage.

"I told you to calm down, remember? Ah, and one more question. From whom did you get this collar? It's quite unusual to have one with sea stones on it now, isn't it?" Her eyes widened at the sight of the delicate trinket, with a heart-shaped stone on it. Instantly a desperate expression placed itself on her paled face.

"Give it back! It's my treasure. It's my most important… possession."

The short break in the sentence didn't go unnoticed by the captain._ Did she just want to say something else? I'd like to know…_

"So, can I take that you won't run away if I have this?" It seemed that as if she was emitting a murderous dark arura. She wanted to scratch his stiff smile of his face at the very moment, but that wouldn't have helped her a bit. Well it would have brought satisfaction. Some seconds and a few gory fantasies later she nodded barely noticeable. Never would she run off without her treasure. It was her dearest memory and the _only one._ The one connection to her past. Slowly her brain proceeded what he had told her before. _Wow, wow, wow! Stop! How can the necklace possibly be made of sea stone and what the heck is this shit about me possessing Haki? Furthermore he shouldn't be able to handle the small item as devil fruit user. _Too many questions were forming in her little head. Finally she managed to ask one. "I thought you can't touch it, if it's sea stone?"

She could have asked so many other things and still she asked something so insignificant. He chuckled inwardly. He hadn't expected this. _Interesting_. "It's just a little amount of it. Every devil fruit user should be able to handle that much, although it's not very comfortable to hold it. I think I will take care of your treasure then." With that he placed it in one of his trouser pockets.

To hell with her talent of getting into situation like this. She really liked adventures and had dreamed not only once about sailing out, since she got thrown into this world and even before that, but she had to get back somehow. _Wait. Why actually?_

_.

* * *

_

.

To her surprise, she was allowed to wander around the ship as she pleased. The only areas she was restricted from were the engine room and Law's quarter. Not that she was going there _willingly_.

The next few days mostly spent at Bepo's side. She had really grown fond of the huge, white, fuzzy teddy bear. If she wasn't with him you could find her at one of the bigger rooms training. She improved her sword and fighting skills every day that passed. Still she was very well aware that she hadn't much of a chance against other pirates or bounty hunters in her current state, but she was determined to change that.

In this few days she had accustomed herself to the crew and her tiny room. As it seemed the pirates had fetched all her belongings from Mary's house, while she was on her 'date'. She wondered what the old woman had thought of that and how she was doing without her. Who did all the chores now? The crew didn't seem to mind her presence either, which she found rather strange, taking that she was the only female on the ship or better on the submarine. Yeah right submarine. How surreal could things possibly get?

The guys she got along best with were Bepo and the ones she had beaten up way back at Vira – Ryan, Frey and Aurel also known as Mr. Casquette, because of his hat. Just the penguin-hat she had kicked in his manhood - whose name was ironically Romeo as she found out later – still preferred to ignore her. Probably she had gained their respect by beating them up. She didn't talk much to the rest of the men and definitely didn't like to talk with the captain. Really you never knew what he was thinking. Pirates are really weird, but they are funny and not all that vicious, as you hear in tales. Most of the time…

She also spent a lot of time drawing pictures. A thing she did since she was a kid. It put her at ease, though it was still quite hard, because a certain captain always seemed to appear out of nowhere and at the places she was.

Further he liked to chat to her. Most of the time, while she was drawing and this was one of these times. "Tell me something about you."

"Well as you can see I'm a woman and 17. I have black hair and green eyes."

"Oh really? How interesting." His smirk widened ever so slightly. _Let's try this._ "Tell me about your past."

She tensed instantly at this question, making Law raise a brow.

"There's nothing you need to know." She held onto her pencil like her dear life was depending on it. The poor object was probably about to break.

"That is for me to decide."

This time the young woman snapped "Just shut the fuck up, will you? I'm working on a picture, if you can't see. Go and annoy the hell out of other people!"

"I'm warning you. I don't take too well to be ordered around and I remind you that you are at my mercy on this ship."

"Yeah and I came with you of my own free accord. Now, get lost oh so mighty Mr. Kidnapper."

He didn't even give her the time to breathe in, as he had a threatening sharp scalpel pressed against her throat, making a drop of blood flow down the warm flesh of her neck.

"I told you that I don't like being ordered around. Better keep that in mind."

She was totally terrified like every sane human, confronted with dead, but her fear was rapidly replaced with her normal confidence. "Well, maybe no one has told you this yet, but you can't always have it your way. That's how it works in this universe." Or in her case better known as over-confidence. Normal people had this 'shut-it-if-you-don't-wanna-die'-sense, Melody however wasn't like any others. This was not good for her health and she knew it, but watching his arrogant smirk, be replaced by pure anger was so totally worth it. _So he really has emotions._

Her _victory_ didn't last long as she was thrown through the room by a hard hit in her stomach that left her unconscious.


	4. land ho!

Quick update, becauseeee… I felt like it and I don't have school tomorrow (YAAAAY). Oh I love irregular updating times. +muahahahaha+

You can also see it as little gift to my reviewers TrunksgirlBlaze27, Jen567 and Youz who have reviewed every single chapter until now (yeah I know that I only have posted 3 so far) x]

To answer Melody's second question in this chapter: because the author is damn evil +evil-laugh+

This chapter is not all that vital, but I guess that it's kinda funny. ENJOY!

.

* * *

.

Shortly after she awoke in her room, they landed on an island. _How long have I been sleeping damnit? Probably around three days, if we already arrived. And why the hell am I always left unconscious?_ Her belly still hurt. _Stupid Law! Doesn't know how to treat a lady! Okay, no, let's drop the lady…_

They needed to stock up their supplies and Law had planed something as they informed her, though nobody would tell her what. She would see soon enough was all they said, but judging by their malicious grins, it wouldn't be all to appealing to her.

It was tiny island summer island and most surprisingly was that there was a marine base even here. Probably there were many pirates causing a ruckus even on this part of the Grand Line. Whatever, which pirate would voluntarily anchor on an island with a marine base? Well it was none of her concern and she had found out long ago that pirates were some rather crazy people.

She really hoped that she was allowed to leave the sub. For a moment she feared, that her defiance towards Law back then, would end up in her being left in cage or something. She wasn't exactly _mad_ at him… Just kidding she was, but it was her fault after all and she could handle that. Yet she really wanted to get out.

The few times they emerged, where hardly enough to get a proper amount of fresh air in her opinion, but she was corrected by Law that it _was_ sufficient till they reached the next island.

Law seemed to notice her questioning look. "You can come too, but you'll stay by my side, so that I can make sure you behave."

"Oh my, a whole day at the side of such a nice man, I'm really a lucky one." Yeah sarcasm was her loyal companion in every situation. Although it could also be considered masochism. No one could tell for sure.

His smirk bore something sadistic as he told her "Not one day Miss Melody, the Log Pose needs three days to set and you will accompany me during our whole stay. By the way we are staying at the harbor-inn. You will have your own room of course."

Melody just gaped at him. Was he serious? Judging by his laid-back attitude he was. At least she could walk on solid ground again.

Soon afterwards they docked at a bay at the outskirts of the town. She frowned at the earth she was currently standing on. _I hope this is worth it._

_.

* * *

_

.

As Melody and Law walked through the streets, they noticed that the town's days of prosperity had ebbed away long ago. They passed a small shop with clothes in the window. CLOTHES! Melody's feet had stopped without her consent. How much did she want to have some more pieces of clothing than the few - now mostly ragged ones - she got from old lady Mary in Vira.

At the moment however she didn't have any money to afford the so much wanted items and as she was just about to move on she was interrupted by the smooth voice of a certain pirate "You didn't have many belongings when we got them from your _home_, so I assume that you didn't live there for long?"

It was more of a statement than a question. She sighed "Got that right Law. I was washed ashore just a month before you came and am from another world where vehicles exist that can fly through the sky and the whole world is discovered by now. No Grand Line, no pirates." It was the truth, but then again, who would believe it, here? He frowned. Apparently he didn't like being 'lied' to. It was a nice way to mock him and this was one of the few things that she really enjoyed to do, while in his company.

Without hesitation he grabbed her much smaller hand and pushed her into the shop, the smile never leaving its place.

"This young lady wishes to buy some clothes would you please be so kind as to show her what you can offer?" and seeing the questioning and insecure look on Melody's face he added, "and of course I'll pay for, whatever she wants." Now her look was more like a big, red question mark, changing to an evil smirk the same second, though. She wouldn't mind getting some new dresses and hoodies and shirts and boots…

He was so going to regret it, but reconsidering it he had probably enough money to buy the whole shop and would still have more than enough money to eat with ivory forks off gold plates. Her flood of thoughts was cut short by the shrill voice of the shopkeeper, who exclaimed "Oh, such a cute and generous boyfriend you have, dearie! I wished my husband was like that."

Melody's cheeks instantly flushed in a shade of pink at the comment and left her stuttering "N..No We are NOT.. you misunderstood! He's _NOT_ my b..b..boyfriend!" The old woman laughed and blabbed something about young love being something wonderful, while showing her the best articles in the shop. Law was silently watching the struggling girl in front of him with pleasure. She shot him a warning glare, although there wasn't much she could do against this man. _If there exists something like the Bug-Awards, he has definitely won them for the last ten years._

After what seemed an eternity to the young woman, she had finally found some fashionable items and even some nice undergarments, but she wouldn't try them on with this creep in the same room. _I bet he's the kind of guy who'd sneak up on you while you're changing._ Well if they didn't fit then she couldn't help it.

_His fault if he goes shopping with a woman._ She thought delighted, while placing the dresses and other products on the counter.

Eying the bill he muttered something that sounded like 'could have been worse' and paid the - as Melody found - huge amount of money, like it was nothing. Her spirits dropped a bit, but she was still grateful for her new possessions. At least a bit.

Once they had left the shop, with three new bags in a very girlish pink, they headed to the ancient looking inn, nobody saying a word. Just before they entered the building Law broke their uncomfortable silence "Well DEAR make yourself comfortable." She just glared at him, still too happy about the shopping trip.

Much to her chagrin, she had the room right beside Laws. Then again it was better than the tiny room - or whatever it was could be called – she had on the ship.

.

* * *

.

The coming night and next day were mostly spent, drinking, at the tavern that was in the same house. Melody didn't mind a good drink or two… or three. The owner, how they found out, was once a pirate himself – although none of the crew had heard of him - so he didn't mind, 'where' the money came from.

At some point Melody really wished that she had a mobile or internet to free her from her boredom and she was never again going to complain about it.

On their second night at the little isle they held a party. Not that they needed a reason to do so. Laughter could be heard throughout the whole street.

Much to the crew's and Law's surprise, the girl stood up and borrowed the dusty old guitar that was hanging on a wall, for decoration purposes, from the barkeeper. Everybody laughed it off and made jokes about her probably being already too drunk to realize that she was about to make a fool out of herself.

Well they were not absolutely wrong. She was already a bit tipsy, but not that much!

_Sooo what to play? AH, I know! _A smile placed itself on her face, she didn't have the sweetest voice or the best guitar skills, but she was also far from being the worst.

She began to sing, despite the loud noise around her.

"_Sail away where no ball and chain  
can keep us from the roarin' waves.  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free."_

She started to drum her hand against the guitar in the rhythm of the song. People began to direct their attention to her.

"_So sail away aboard our rig,  
the moon is full and so are we.  
We're seven drunken pirates.  
We're the seven deadly sins"_

The room went silent for a moment just to break out in loud cheering. Finally she added the guitar to complete the melody. Maybe that was the way to get through to the guys.

"_So the years rolled by and several died  
and left us somewhat reelin'.  
Johnny strummed his Tommy gun,  
left blastin' through the ceiling.  
So what became of rebels,  
who sang for you and me?  
Grapplin' with their demons  
In the search for liberty"._

…

A long lively night with loads of grog and laughter was awaiting them.

.

* * *

.

_**Song: Seven Deadly Sins by Flogging Molly**_


	5. of course, DARLING!

DAMDAMDAM I hereby announce that I'm the owner of a new guitar and keyboard :D…. yeah you probably don't give a shit but whatever I'm happy.

I guess, I like this chap, but I warn you that the next chapters _**MAY**_ be a bit OOC.

I hope that I can keep up with the updates. School is as stressful as climbing the Mount Everest at the moment and I have tests and projects nearly every f_king day!

So yeah enough of me… ENJOY! x)

.

* * *

.

On the third morning she swore, that whoever said that birds chirping was nice and calming, had to be deaf or insane. The headache she had was constantly implying that she had probably had far too much alcohol. _How did I even get in my bed? _The sun shone merciless through the window and told her to get up already, much to her displeasure.

She went to the dining hall and grabbed herself a few slices of bread and butter and made herself comfortable in the empty room. She has never been one to get up early. _The crew is probably making their preparations for… well whatever they have planned and stocking up the supplies._ _Going to bed again might not be such a bad idea._

When she had made her way up those evil stairs that where between her and the comfy warmth of her bed she sighed heavily. That was too much '_morning'_ exercise for a sleepy Melody and she headed to her room. Once inside she found a very revealing, but still quite elegant black dress and a strange mask lying on the blanket of her messy bed.

_What the bloody hell? I really didn't buy _that_ and there's just one person with the key to my room. _A now very awake and furious girl stormed to a certain captain's room.

Knock – knock. No response. KNOCK – KNOCK. The door was about to break by now. _I swear if that jerk run away…_ "Come in." Finally a sign of the much hated life form.

She paused a few seconds, thinking about what she was going to say, and entered finally.

"What's that about?" She held the dress in her hand menacingly and glaring daggers at Law.

"Oh seems, that I have forgotten to tell you. How careless of me. We both are going to a masked ball today, held at the marine base. We'll act as distraction there, while the crew sneaks in and steels their treasure."

Her blood was now boiling, like heated up to 2000°. _Calm down, calm down Mel,…_ "Fuck that you retarded, manipulating bastard, are you really thinking that I'd go there with you as _couple_?" Venom dripping from every word she said. Oh yeah, she was so CALM.

He held out her necklace and said, still smiling "Well if you don't, something might happen to your 'holy' treasure Miss Melody. Wouldn't that be a pity?" Eyes as wide as the bright shining sun, she dropped her gaze to the wooden floor and muttered "That's blackmailing you son of a bitch…" She could still feel him grinning.

It wasn't that she didn't like getting dressed up and stuff. She was used to in her own world, but she hated, being told what to do and that seemed to be the only point where she could agree with Law. Whatever, she did her best. She didn't do things by halves. It wasn't her style. He wanted a 'girlfriend'? Then now he was getting one. One he hadn't even dreamt about in his wildest dreams.

.

After spending almost the whole day in her room – dressing up – she was finally satisfied with the result.

The dress fit surprisingly well and although she had just a normal figure, she looked awesome in it to say the least, but the black heels she was wearing bugged her. Her naturally wavy black hair that reached to the middle of her back was dangling loosely around her shoulders, as always . She was still glad that she could wear the venetian-styled mask. God knows what would happen if the marine found out about her sailing with one of the most notorious rookies.

The clock told her that it was time to go. Once she took a last approving look at her appearance, she went down the stairs that led to the tavern.

Everybody was only waiting for her. As the first few of the crew stopped with what they were doing and only stared at her, eyes as wide as they could possibly get, her new _darling_ turned around to face her. _Bet he'll look like a complete je… Good heavens! Is that __**really**__ him? He looks damn hot!_ _Hey, stop! What am I thinking? Shut it brain!_

There was an awkward silence around them that was just disturbed by some muttering men. "So when will we head out?" Melody's voice finally brought them back from their daydreams and they looked questioningly to their captain. He motioned to the door, indicating that it was time to go.

.

* * *

.

The 'couple's' job was to act as distraction and watch their surroundings, while the crew got the treasure. Simple, right? _Right_…

Fortunately no marine recognized Law as they entered the hall. He was wearing a mask after all. First obstacle passed.

They both stood in a brightly illuminated room, they hadn't been stingy with the decoration either. Were all those candle stands made of gold? There was a whole orchestra providing the music for the many beautifully dressed dancers and the smell of delicious food was floating in the air, making Melody's mouth water.

"Hey, how do we even know when they are done?"

"You'll notice and for emergencies I have a baby den-den mushi with me."

More or less satisfied with the answer, she was about to grab a glass of wine – hangover from last night completely forgotten – when her nice escort queried "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Guessing that it wasn't much of a question where she had a choice, she followed him to the dance floor, looking with as much malice as she could muster.

Fortuna never was one of her best friends and at this moment she was probably laughing her ass off, because right when Law and Melody were about to begin their dance, the pace of the music slowed down and indicated a dance for couples.

Nevertheless, there was no turning back and they began to move. It was just then that a – to her - splendid idea popped up in her mind and a small smirk that would have sent shivers down even a Shichibukais back, placed itself on her lips. Law was trying to press her closer to him and that was when she did it, not hesitating at all. With all her force she rammed her stiletto heeled shoe in his foot. It didn't matter how tough a guy was. That had to hurt!

Yep, the pained look on his face told her that it definitely had and perhaps the tightening grip around her arm was also evidence of his sorrow.

There would be consequences – not to pleasant ones – for this, but god it felt so good!

Apparently he was just about to voice a threat, when some marines stormed through the hall's gates, screaming like mad. The moment they entered though, the light was turned off, leaving the panicked guests in complete darkness, which was only interrupted by the moonlight coming in through the front door.

"Well aren't you lucky DARLING?" His voice was dangerously calm as he spoke and although many people where crying all over the place, she heard him perfectly clear. For the moment he hadn't time to deal with her. It seemed that his plan had been a full success. The blackout was caused by the crew and a sign to get the hell out of there.

However, they weren't the only ones with this idea. All present soldiers had at least tried to gather before the exit, in an attempt to block it. Someone had probably informed them of the intrusion and theft. It was still pitch-black as a blue light trapped the marines and a to Melody very familiar voice said "Room."

In the dim blue light of the sphere, she made out a homicidal grin on his face. He was enjoying every second of this.

Suddenly he pulled out a dagger from under his tux. With a few smooth movements he had sliced all the men up.

"Shambles!"

They were rearranged in a grotesque way. Seeing this all happen before her was so totally different from watching it on TV. It sent shivers down her spine.

A few seconds later she found herself being pulled out of the building by the very man who was responsible for the whole uproar. Fine, now she was taken for an accomplice, so stopping was no option, yet she had major issues running with the very high heels. A few marines, who managed to escape Law's attack were still chasing them and getting dangerously close. That was when the inevitable happened. She tripped.

Dodging a very sharp sword, the small woman jumped to the side. What would she give to have her sword now or being at a completely different place. Some piercing cries brought her back from her thoughts. Her eyes widened in horror. Countless bloody body parts were spread across the dusty road. Law stood in the center of the massacre holding a still beating heart in his hands. Satisfaction and blood adorning his features. The moon bathed him in a mysterious eerie light. The sight was horrifying and beautiful at the same time. He went up to Melody and helped her to stand up. The blood on his hands didn't seem to bother her, for she didn't pull back. They continued to run towards the bay where the sub was – Melody without her shoes. There weren't many times when she was lost for words, but this was definitely one of them. Law could tell that something was wrong, but he still had enough time to interrogate her when they were safe. The poor soldiers hadn't had the same 'luck' as the ones in the hall. In fact they would never have or need any luck again.


	6. what has been forgotten

Hmm I like the first part of the chapter, but the end sucks. Hahah

I will probably update soon, 'cause the next chapter is really good (in my opinion).

Anyways, enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Melody sat on her bed. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through her head, just to be tossed aside a few moments later. The instant she saw all these lifeless bodies, something in her mind 'clicked'.

.

* * *

.

A young kid was standing on the deck of a ship. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. The night was only illuminated by bright thunderbolts in the black clouds. Heavy raindrops were falling.

The woman standing beside the girl grabbed her hand with a sad smile on her face and pressed something in the kid's hand. A man wielding a sword came at them.

"No mom, don't!" The girl's eyes held a desperate look. She knew what was bound to happen.

The woman kissed the girl on the cheek and threw her overboard with a last goodbye.

.

* * *

.

Someone knocked on the door, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was Bepo. He obviously seemed troubled. "Law wants to speak to you." The polar bear led her to the captain's office. Bepo did not even dare to speak on the way there. They didn't have to knock as a voice ordered Melody to enter.

The two persons in the room just stood there for minutes without saying a word. Law was watching her interestedly. He couldn't make out a single emotion on her face. No flinch in her features. Hadn't he seen her chest rise and fall slightly, he would swear that she was a lifeless doll. He really didn't get it. The moment she had seen the massacre he caused, her face was so full of horror and grief, yet she composed herself rather quickly afterwards. Too quickly. It was as if she had gone through such a scenario before and not only once on top of that. Finally his voice broke through the silence.

"You're hiding something Miss Melody. Most likely concerning your past. Mind to tell me what it is?"

Green eyes were locked on him. An emotion finally shown in them, although just for a brief second. Pain. "I am not hiding anything."

"Lie."

"…." She loathed to tell anyone about her past. It wasn't called _PAST_ for nothing. Not that she kept it a secret on purpose. Really! She just didn't like the subject, but nevertheless she decided to answer for her best.

"I will just tell it once, so you better listen. Truth is that I have hardly any memory before my 13th birthday. I was found lying unconscious on a bay. The only things I recalled were my name and birthday. My mother's name and that she died and some blurry images of faces I don't know. The doctors said that I lost my memory, due to a trauma I went through or something."

The sentences hung in the air for some time until Law spoke up.

"Did you remember something when you saw the corpses back on the island?"

"…"

"For heaven's sake just tell me!" His patience was beginning to wear thin. He wanted answers, about this mysterious woman.

"I don't know. It _could_ be my memories, but for all I know it could also be a dream I had. I saw… I was on a ship. It was stormy. My mom was with me. Some wicked looking men were attacking us, screaming something about 'death god's shadow', 'shinigami' and pointing towards us. Other men were lying slashed on the floor. One man lunged at us. My mom pressed her sea-stone collar into my hand, gave me a goodbye kiss and threw me into the waves. That's it."

Why was she telling him again? She couldn't stand him and normally a threat didn't bother her that much. Even so, it felt good to say the things that troubled her out loud.

_There's more to this girl than it seems. I think this will get a lot more interesting from now on._ Law dismissed her afterwards, not saying anything about the topic.

The girl bumped into someone on the way to her quarter, but she was even too tired to look at whoever was insulting her. It seemed that the little interrogation had drained the last energy from her sore body and mind. Once she reached her soft bed she let herself fall into the mattress and take her to a faraway place.

.

* * *

.

On the next day she acted as if nothing had happened. At breakfast she was told that their last destination, before reaching Sabody was Yajin. They would get there in two days.

One time when they had emerged a news-bird brought the paper, with a stack of fresh printed bounty posters. To Melody's sorrow it was damn hard to get news, taking that they were on the sea ground most of the time. She was examining the new bounty posters.

Eustass 'Captain' Kidd: 315.000.000 B

'Massacre Soldier' Killer: 162.000.000 B

'Straw-Hat' Monkey D. Luffy: 300.000.000 B

'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law: 200.000.000 B

The other pirates were of no importance to her. She was hoping to meet the – you could even say – legendary Straw-Hats in Sabody and chances where high she would. How often do you get the chance to come across some '_real life' _heroes? On the other hand she wasn't too keen on running into the Kidd Pirates and most certainly not on bumping into Kidd. Damn her life still meant something to her. _Just once keep out of life-threatening situations!_

After checking the paper for the most current events, she went for a long **warm** shower. Although the sub was heated the coldness of the sea still lingered everywhere.

There were three bathrooms on the sub and because of her gender Melody got the privilege to have the tiniest one, all for herself! Well, she had to clean up a bit, but at least she could lock the door and bath without worrying about unwanted intruders. Above all else it also was her sacred _Law_-less zone. Soaking in the warm water that engulfed her body was really the best.

.

* * *

.

After her bath Melody decided to spend some time with her favorite crewmember. She leaned against a sleeping Bepo. The bear was just too cute. The girl had to snicker at the image, they had to give. She was with the Heart-Pirates for about two weeks now and after they had escaped from the little island – she had forgotten the name – they opened up to her little by little. It seems like partying and drinking kinda binds you together. You could say that she grew fond of these idiots and their rather carefree way of life. It was so much more appealing than the monotone one she had led up until now. Adventures. Discoveries. Freedom. There was surely no one on earth who had not dreamt about these things at least once. She even stopped hating Law and saw the nice parts of his twisted personality, like the way he deeply cared for his crew, his friends. The jerk - or Captain Smirk how she liked to call him - was still bugging her all the time, but she got surprisingly used to it and found herself teasing him back just the same way. It was like a competition they silently agreed to.

She toyed not only once with the idea to stay with the pirates and finally join. There was nothing to lose anyways. She was just adopted and her foster-parents didn't like her either. School was definitely something she could go without. Although she was the best student of the school – without putting any effort in it - the teachers disliked her. The few people that called themselves her _friends_ were just some gossiping girls who wanted her assistance for tests.

A sudden movement pulled her out of her bitter memories and back to reality. The poor raven-haired woman dropped back only to hit her head in the process. Romeo had come to get them for lunch. Cursing under her breath she saw that Bepo had stood up rather rapid. Looking questioningly at him the bear grinned a bit – yeah polar-bears can grin - and exclaimed "They are cocking fish today!" The woman couldn't help but smile at the bear's enthusiasm. He hardly talked if he wasn't asked something and she still wondered why._ Probably because of his mates constant mocking. Stupid idiots._

As they walked to the canteen the girl noticed that the penguin-hat still seemed to hold a grudge against her and because of this very reason she found herself sitting beside him at the dinning-table. This matter had to be clarified. He hadn't spoken once to her, since then. Sometimes he would get her for meals or give her an order from Law, but nothing more. Yeah, she felt a bit guilty now, for what happened back on Vira, but the thought of sailing on the same crew would have never crossed her mind then.

"You know I'm sorry about the little incident back then. Wasn't the best start I guess."

The man looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. After a few seconds however, he knew exactly what she meant and began to pout causing the girl beside him to chuckle.

"That was about a month ago. A bit late to apologize now, don't ya think Missy?"

She grinned her too-big-for-her-face grin and replied "At least I did. No one can blame me for not trying."

The penguin-hat sighed in defeat. He really didn't care about the matter anymore. He had forgiven her long ago but his pride as man, told him to ignore her, like she had done with him then, until she offered a proper apology. A totally manly action and not childish in the slightest. The man grinned back at her.

Romeo wasn't that much of a jerk as she had thought. Actually he was a really nice guy, if he wasn't hitting on you. Okay that happened pretty often, but she just shrugged it off. To Melody the last wall between her and the pirates had crumbled. She had to admit that she had truly grown fond of them.

.

* * *

.

Just in case you don't get the joke: in the series star trek, the captain of the spaceship enterprise is called Captain James T. KIRK


	7. snow white  reloaded

Yeah I just posted a new chapter, but I will concentrate more on the new picture I'll be drawing over the next few days. (I want/have to finish it BEFORE Christmas) Therefore I won't have too much time and patience left to write the story. Believe it or not but I still have other hobbies and friends.

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh one more thing I wanted to clarify for some time now (but forgot to). One reviewer stated that the names I gave the unnamed Heart-Pirates are weird. First off: Let me tell you that I have a horrible naming-sense, but the thought behind the names was that they should sound 'Nordic', because of the crew's home. Besides I seem to have liking for strange names. (My friends keep telling me that). So now that these thoughts are out of my head, I wish you a merry Christmas in advance.

x

* * *

x

The sub that could also be used as normal ship had emerged one hour ago. The air on deck was getting colder by the minute. Little white clouds of breath left Melody's lungs and disappeared moments later. Small snowflakes were falling from the grey sky. They were definitely getting closer to Yajin. Needless to say that it was a winter island. The small woman was impatiently pacing up and down on deck, barely able to contain her excitement. Doing so got her the attention of some men, who thought her behavior to be very unlike her normally calm self. What they didn't know then was that the other thing she absolutely loved besides fuzzy, cute animals was snow!

Finally the rough shape of the island could be made out by her. Her eyes were sparkling with the same anticipation a five year old had while standing before a Christmas tree. When they docked at the bay, she was the first one to jump off and let herself fall onto the soft, white covered ground. She wasn't even caring about the strange looks she was getting from the crew. She was well aware that she had to give a quite peculiar sight, but there was nothing that could ruin her mood right now.

"You like winter, don't you?" an amused, yet curious voice asked from above her. She opened one eye to glance up at the man. Nope, not even him. Sitting up in an upright position she beamed at said person but didn't speak a word. Her behavior was proof enough, that the man's assumption was right.

It was too bad that they were only staying here for one night, but she was determined to enjoy the stay to its fullest. Although it was just four in the evening, it was getting dark already.

x

* * *

x

_Now or never. They can't possibly hold you like a bird in a cage and you don't have anywhere to run to, so they shouldn't worry._

The girl spoke up. "I'm going to walk around the island a bit. I will be back at the inn in-"

"I will tag along if you don't mind. I need fresh air anyway."

_Damn you Trafalgar! No, play it cool. You don't have to talk to that jerk and he'll eventually leave you alone._ The raven-haired girl just nodded. More to herself and her plan than to her new companion.

When she stepped out of the building, she had to admit that she was glad, that Law had urged her to buy a coat and stuff for their occasional stays on winter-islands. It was freaking cold outside. _Warm snow would be ace!_ Both were taking in the silence and peace of their surroundings. Some qualities which were rarely found on the Grand Line, even in Paradise. Their footsteps were leaving deep marks in the fresh fallen snow. It almost felt like being in a fairytale. Unbelievable beauty was all around them. The mild light of the moon and the bright shining stars were the only source of light, but it was enough to cloak everything in a faint magical glow.

They were walking towards the mountains, following a path through the deep forest that they had previously chosen. As they stepped out from between the trees, they stood before a nice little lake, which was frozen all over. It was just there like a secret that waited to be discovered. Still nobody had said a word and the silence was starting to get really uncomfortable. So Melody decided to break the promise she had made to herself and opened her mouth to talk to the tall captain beside her.

"It's really fascinating. Snow is so white and innocent, yet sinfully beautiful and cold at the same time. It can be peaceful like now or bring even death in one of its raging storms."

_Just like you._ He added in his head, with a slight smile on his lips, while taking in her full appearance. Her black slightly messy locks that fell loosely around her shoulders, her barely tanned skin and her small feminine figure which seemed so frail that he feared, she could break at the lightest touch. Well he knew of experience that she wouldn't, but still. As he eyed her, he had to think of a fairytale he had read when he was a kid. _What was it called again? It was something about a beautiful princess who lived with some dwarfs if I recall it right._ The girl standing beside him was a complete mystery and occupying his thoughts more often than he wanted to admit lately. She always did things he wouldn't expect. She was acting cheeky towards him, although she knew about his power and reputation. First she ignored him and then started a conversation. Furthermore there was her past. The past not even she knew about. Her annoyed voice however, instantly pulled him out of his daze.

"Is something the matter? Have I grown a second head or a third eye? If this is not the case then please quit staring at me."

It was just then that he realized how long he had been looking at her. He directed his gaze at the scenery in front of them. Again a small smile appeared on his lips.

"No, I just thought about what you said before."

"You're from a winter-island are you not?" She wanted to know that since forever.

"Indeed, but how did you know? I don't remember telling you this little detail." He frowned and watched her from the corner of his eyes. This was a fact that he definitely hadn't told her. Why would he?

Her features softened and she gave him a sweet little grin. "The nostalgic look you had while walking up here. It was an expression that just a person who remembers something he holds dear has." _'And of course the knowledge of you being from NORTH blue._' She added in her thoughts and had to hold back a chuckle.

_I didn't even notice that she had looked at me, but this proves that she's a good observer. _With this they started a casual conversation, as if they hadn't had any _dissentions_ in the past. They talked quite a bit, until something unexpected occurred to the captain of the Heart-Pirates. Taken aback the young man directed all his attention to the hand that was suddenly tugging at his sleeve and the owner of said hand.

"Snowman!" Without any warning Melody was standing before him. She was looking like a little, shy child who was asking him to play with her. Immediately she regretted her action. She was staring intently at boots, way too embarrassed to look up. _Man, I have to be really nuts, asking my _kidnapper_ to build a snowman, with me._

Suddenly the girl looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. Law had broken out in a fit of laughter. _What the bloody hell?_ She had _never_ seen him laugh. Smirk and smile, but NEVER laugh. Nor had she thought he even _could_. His laugh was seemingly contagious and she soon found herself smiling warmly at him. She had to admit that she was quite proud of herself, to get such a reaction from the black haired man – although it was unintentionally.

After he calmed down, he began digging his hands in the snow and started to form a small ball. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Melody just stood there staring at Law. She wasn't quite sure what to make out of this situation. She was not even sure if she was just imagining things or if she was really watching the surgeon of death building a fucking _snowman_ right in front of her eyes.

"You can stand there and keep looking dumb or come over and help me Miss Melody."

In an instant she was by his side. Her trademark grin on her face. "Drop the stupid Miss already. You're just a few years older than me, right?" Without further ado she began to make the snowball bigger.

The two workers needed an hour to complete their _masterpiece_. A very deformed snowman was now smiling at them with his makeshift mouth of braches. They contemplated their work.

"It looks… weird.", Law stated, frowning at the block of snow.

Walking over to a stone to sit on, the small woman replied "Oh come on! That's what I call _art_." Both laughed at the last comment.

The moment she sat down, the '_stone'_ beneath her began to shift. The sudden movement caught her completely off guard and made her fall on her backside, a small yelp escaping her mouth.

A pair of emerald and a pair of stormy grey eyes were staring at the _thing_ that was now identifiable as rabbit. _That bunny is… HUGE…. Wait! Whoa! Are those bird legs and a beak?_

They were now observing the weird bird-bunny. The creature opened its jaws revealing some very sharp fangs and began to howl. The sound was horrible and they had to cover their ears. Soon another howl erupted from the darkness of the forest. This one however was a lot louder and way more terrifying. Moments later an even taller bird-rabbit stepped out of the shadows. Melody gulped dryly. _Okay, if that monster is it's mum. Then I announce now that we are royally screwed. _

The very pissed off mother-beast was looking at them with pitch black, rage filled eyes. A second later it attacked the two humans. Melody instinctively reached to her side where her sword normally would be, just to grab air. Law and Melody had let their weapons at the inn, not thinking that they would need them on such a peaceful island. Nor did they suspect that a weird monster would try to kill them. In her mind Melody was going through all possible scenarios that could give them a chance to escape unharmed, but they all led to either her or Law risking their life. There had to be a way out of this!

"Run Melody!" She blinked once at the man, who called out to her. Then she turned her head to notice the monster that was just a few feet away from her. Her green eyes widened in recognition of the danger. _Run! _Jumping to the side, she was barely able to avoid the bird-rabbit's beak. The creature charged at her again before she could get up. The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that was bound to come. There was no way to get out of this attack, even if she did try. So she decided not to waste any unnecessary energy.

Suddenly she felt something hit her arm and shove her to the side instead, causing her to open her eyes. Law. He had made it just in time. The beak connected with his stomach not even a second later, sending him flying in direction of the frozen lake. The young woman was sitting awe struck on the ground. She stared disbelievingly at the captain's flying body. With a boisterous crash, he landed in the middle of the lake, breaking through the hard cover of ice. Water splashed out of the hole that the impact caused. She and the monster where staring at the gap for some seconds. No sound or visible stir came from it. Then a single thought came up in her mind.

_He can't swim!_

Nope, there was no way in freaking hell she would let him die, after he saved _her_. No matter how much she disliked him. Did she dislike him anyway? She began to run over to the hole. On the way she dropped her warm coat and vest. If she kept those articles of cloth on, they would make it nearly impossible for her to swim and drag her underwater. The ice was thick except for the middle of the lake, so it was no problem to reach there. Hesitating for a bit she jumped into the hole. Yeah she really _despised_ icy water. The two creatures didn't bother to follow her, thinking that the two foolish humans would drown or freeze out there anyway and disappeared in the shadows of the mountains again.

Melody opened her eyes. Every fiber in her body hurt from the piercing cold surrounding her. She turned her head franticly, searching for the young man, who had saved her and wanting to get out of the wet as fast as possible. From the corner of her eye, she could make out a blurry figure on the ground. She had hardly any air left in her stinging lungs. Nevertheless, she dove further and really found Law lying motionless on the ground of the waters to her relief. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him with her. It turned out to be way more difficult than she had thought. She hadn't allowed for a fact of him being as heavy as a stone. _Well, no whining about it now. Show that the goddamned training wasn't for nothing. _

Her energy was wearing thin. Finally she was able to drag them both towards the needed oxygen. Just in time. A few moments longer and she would have run out of breath. Groaning she pulled them both out of the water carefully so as not to break in again. They were both as white as the snow, because of the coldness that tempted to drain their bodies of all warmth.

At this moment she noticed that something wasn't right there. Law had not moved an inch since they surfaced. She watched closely. There was no heaving of his chest. Again her eyes widened in fear.

"No! No! NO! Don't you _dare_ to die on me now, jackass!" No response.

x

* * *

x

MUAHAHAHA cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Anyways, tell me what you think pleaaaaaaase. +makes puppy eyes+


	8. snow white  reloaded II

Oh my gosh! Note to myself: pay more attention to the time.

Well here's the next chapter, exactly one week after the last one and let me tell you that it's now 4:20 a.m. so you have to excuse the few more spelling and grammar mistakes I probably made. I wanted to update earlier, but the whole Christmas-stress and Christmas "L" drawing left me no time to do so.

Enough talk, enjoy. :D

x

* * *

x

**Meanwhile at the inn.**

Bepo looked out of the window and into the dark. Melody and Law had been out for quite a while now. What was taking them so long? He began to seriously worry about their delay. It was very unlike their captain to be late after all. Something was not right there.

"I'm going to look after the captain and Melody." He informed his mates, but no one really paid attention. Most of them were already too drunk to notice the unnaturally long absence of the two.

Coldness didn't bother Bepo too much since he was an arctic animal. The bear went out and after looking around a bit he found their footprints in the snow. It was not hard to tell that they were theirs. They were the only marks in the fresh fallen snow.

x

* * *

x

**Back to Melody and Law.**

'_Shit what should I do. I have to do something! Think goddamned brain!'_ the voice in her head was screaming hysterically. And that was when she remembered something. _The first aid course. Remember stupid, what do you have to do when a person stops breathing? Shoot, what was it again? _

_AH! CPR! That's it! Oooh… darn it. This better be worth it._

Her face took a light pink color at the thought of what was to come. This was no time to be fussy, however. She began to push her hands against his firm chest in a steady rhythm, where his heart was. While doing so she became well aware of the well trained body, the man lying in front of her had. Reluctantly she leaned down to his pale lips and shared her breath with him. No reaction. She began to repeat the procedure. Still nothing.

This went on for some more times. She was gradually beginning to freak out when he finally began to cough up the water that had invaded his lungs. Law was still unconscious and shivering, but at least breathing and most important _alive_. Melody's face could have even rivaled a tomato with its now bright red color. Never had she shared such close contact with someone or at least not that she could remember it._ Well, at least I'm the only one aware of that fact. Still, I hope for him that he has planned to spend a whole lot of money in _sabaody_, if he doesn't want to get thrown into the sea again. Without someone saving him that is._

Suddenly she realized that his lips were taking a slight blue color and rushed over to her beforehand pulled off warm clothes. After running back to Law with them, she proceeded to put it on him. Of course they were too small for him, but for the moment they had to do. It was better than freezing to death. The last thing she wanted to add to her 'things-I-don't-want-to-worry-about'-list was him getting frostbites. Yet, the man needed more warmth urgently. The situation seemed desperate, but she refused give up. His life was depending on her. Although the girl was about one foot smaller than the tall captain, she lifted him on her back, making sure that the clothes - that were wrapped around him like a cocoon - wouldn't fall of. The girl began to make her onerous way down the mountain. This proved to be a really hard task, because of the deep snow. The determination of saving the man on her back averted her even from noticing her own violently shaking body and the still wet clothes. _Can't this idiot just wake up! Who would have thought that he is so heavy?..._

Melody didn't take note of the tree root on the ground, until her foot linked to it, causing her to lose the little balance she had. After her fall she tried to get up again, but the last strength had left her weakened muscles. Law's body was lying on top of her, hindering her from getting a proper amount of air into her lungs. Their surroundings were getting darker every passing second or so it seemed to the girl. Was there really no hope left for them? Was this the end? Not what she had imagined it to be.

Just before the raven haired woman's vision started to turn completely black, she saw a big figure coming closer at an unbelievable speed. The shadow seemed to look terribly familiar, but she couldn't make out what or who exactly it was.

"Oh my god! Melody, Law is that you? Are you two okay? What on earth happened?"

The voice! There was no mistaking it. This was her favorite fur ball. The weight on top of her vanished, much to the relief of her lungs. With the last energy she could bring up, she stuttered "BE..P..PO! I..I'll t..tell you a..a..t t..he i..ii..inn. Ta..ke L..Law with y..you as ffffast a..s y..you c..can or h..he'll fffff..ree..z." Her teeth were chattering, to the point where Bepo was hardly able to understand her. Her hoarse voice wasn't helping either. Of course he couldn't just let her lying there. It would have meant the certain death for her, but thankfully the big polar bear was strong enough to lift them both up and carry them. Snow was beginning to fall from the dark clouds again and a blissful smile formed itself on Melody's lips as she buried her face in Bepo's fur. Snow was truly beautiful.

x

* * *

x

"…ing her another blanket."

The sound of worried voices entered her ear. It wasn't cold anymore and she was lying somewhere soft and warm. Slowly she opened her beautiful green eyes.

"Look! She's waking up!"

That was definitely Aurel. She turned her face to him and gave him a weak smile. In a few seconds all Heart-Pirates were assembled around what she recognized as her bed at the inn, firing hundreds of questions at her, about what happened. For a moment her eyes grew wide in concern, as a single thought entered her mind. Ignoring the men's questions she shouted "Where's Law?"

"No need to be so noisy. I'm right here. Safe and still alive thanks to you, Miss Melody." Law was smiling at her, sitting in a simple chair beside her bed. Since when was he there?

It was then that she realized that the brightly shining sun floated in trough the small window in the room. As if reading her thoughts Romeo spoke up. "Geez, you had us quite worried. You slept for three complete days not moving an inch, since Bepo brought you and the captain here. The captain woke up shortly after arriving here, but you kept sleeping. You got a bit fever, thanks to him it has already gone away however. He looked after you this whole time. Really you were in far worse shape than him!

Anyways, tell us what happened. The captain won't say anything on the matter besides that he's still alive thanks to you. If that's true then we're really indebted to you." It took her some time to register all that had been said. She hadn't thought that she'd slept that long. _I mean three whole days! Let's just call it winter sleep... and somehow it's creepy to know that he was with me the whole time_.

"Well it's kinda true, I guess." _…if you leave out the part where this monster attacked us, because of me._

The crew was gaping at her, but before anyone was able to ask any more details of what happened, Law ordered them to leave the room. He said that he wanted to speak with Melody in private. Muttering things under their breath, they finally left.

"So, what do you want?" The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at the man. Wanting to speak alone to her surely was suspicious.

"Don't give me that look, I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome, but you could have done that with the other here as well. If that was all, I'd like to go and take a bath."

"One more thing. _How_ did you save me?" At this her cheeks began to heat up considerably.

"That my dear is for me to know and you to never find out."

"Then let me tell you my thesis. From the time I spent under water my lungs must have been filled with water. It's clear that you couldn't have been fast enough to avoid this, from the spot you were. So after pulling me up and out of the water you noticed that I wasn't breathing. The only way to save a person, who shows no signs of aspiration, would be to perform cardiopulmonary resurrection." Judging by her face that was turning redder by the second he had hit the nail right on the head, but he still continued. His grin widened. "So this would mean that you had to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and I'd say that your little blush there is proving my thesis right. Anyways, I'm impressed and grateful that you were able to do it correctly under such circumstances. That's not something everyone manages, even as pirate."

"Oh, _thank you very much_ for that compliment and now that this is cleared, leave!"

She slammed the bath room door shut behind her, leaving a very amused Law behind.

x

* * *

x

The crew had never found out what really happened between Melody and Law on Yajin, although they wanted to know really badly. Either of them would avoid their questions and change the subject as fast as they could. Every crewmember made his own assumption, on what happened. Some speculations even involving Yetis and romantic stuff. If only they knew, how close to the truth some were.

The pirates had departed as soon as Melody was fit again. They couldn't wait to arrive at sabaody anymore. Everyone was thrilled. They had risked their life to get there. Even Melody was excited. Sabaody was the last point before entering the second half of the Grand Line. The part of the Grand Line which caused even great pirates to come back to Paradise like crying little children. The part of the Grand Line all pirates want to conquer, but few succeed and the part where Gol D. Roger's legendary treasure One Piece is waiting for a new pirate king. Yes in two more days they would reach their destination. What they didn't know at that time – except for Melody that is - was that they would arrive alongside so many other notable crews. But what really no one knew was how things would change for everyone from now on and how history would be rewritten.


	9. gravity'll do the rest

I don't actually care about this whole new year stuff, but I still wish you a happy new year.

And hereby I really want to thank all my reviewers. You're great guys! :D

To the story: trust me if I say this is a good chapter and the story will get better from now on x). (or so I think).

Yeah well enjoy.

x

* * *

x

The tree trunks of the huge mangroves could be seen from one mile away without binoculars. Everyone was staring intently at the trees that signalized their soon arrival at Sabaody Archipelago. Every passing minute meant they were getting closer to their goal. Finally they docked at the groves of the lawless zone. All members of the crew, including Melody and Law were stunned at the sight before them. They had heard rumors about this place, but this was all far livelier than they had expected it to be. Pirates and other rather suspicious looking people, who you don't want to encounter at night, were drinking merrily, yelling at each other or starting bar fights. That alone wasn't too odd taking that they were at the Grand Line, but if you take _hundreds_ of these people put them in front of seventy meter high trees and oversized soap bubbles that rise from the ground, you get a rather funny scene. Not in a bad way though. After the first shock passed, the crew began to disperse and make their assigned preparations for the journey that was lying ahead of them, but first things first. They needed a place to stay and after some time they were even able to find a rather decent looking inn too stay for the next few days.

x

* * *

x

The good news for the Heart-Pirates was that they didn't need to pay the immense costs for a ship coating. There sure are times when a sub comes in pretty handy. The money saved by this fact however, was not really _save_. Money is never save with a woman on board. A woman who wants to go shopping. This is how you found a cheerfully humming Melody and a not so cheerfully groaning Romeo, who was helping her to carry her many bags. He was more like a pack mule though. Law had made the wise decision, not to accompany her on this occasion. He had somehow anticipated how this would end.

"That's it I've had enough! I'm going back now. Come!" A very, _very_ grumpy Romeo declared.

"Romeo, O Romeo! Wilt thou be gone?" Melody loved the play "Romeo and Juliet" ever since she'd seen it and had decided long ago to bring up a quote from it, while being in company of this special crewmember. This Romeo however eyed her as if she had gone crazy, instead of replying with a cheesy line, like one would expect him to.

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiight… Okay, I didn't understand a word. Could you please change back to _our_ language? Now come, before Law gets angry."

A sly smirk found its way onto her lips as the pirate she was with turned his back to her and started to stomp away. _O Romeo this is where our ways part_. _Farewell, my dear friend._ She followed him a few more meters, making sure to silently extend the gap between them with every step she made. Our little Romeo was still complaining about women's, to him incomprehensible, shopping behavior, when he realized that no facetious reply was coming from behind his back, like it normally would. This meant nothing good. The penguin-hat did a one-eighty and tried to peek around all the colorful packets that rested on his arms, which proved to be a really hard task. When he finally found a hole to peek through he was staring at nothing, but thin air. The man rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated yelp. Couldn't this woman just once keep out of trouble? Law was so going to kill her _and_ him.

x

* * *

x

In the meantime Melody was happily walking down the busy streets of the lawless-zone. She had made a run for it, when she and Romeo came across the next dark and empty alley. It wasn't that she really had _run away_. To have a bit time for herself was all she wanted. After all she was not accustomed to be around people all the time. Besides, she was going to return… after spending some hours on her own.

There were some nasty, drunken pirates, who tried to hit on her and invited her to '_spend some nice time with them'_. This however was a rather bad decision on their part as they soon found themselves lying on the floor, bathed in blood and unconscious_. Haaah, there's nothing like a little training session._ Apart from that there were no significant occurrences in the next hours. _Seems that even pirates can relax a little here_. Everything was nice and peaceful. As peaceful as is could get with pirates everywhere. That is until the young woman had the _great_ idea to get to the treetops… by soap bubbles. _I bet you have a spectacular view from up there. So, how to get there? It seems that most bubbles burst __**above**__ the tops of the trees, meaning that I should be able to reach there, if I don't go too high. The possibility of the bubble bursting before seems relatively small too. I'd say about 5%. Yep, let's do this. _

With her too-big-for-her-face-grin on her face, Melody jumped on the next bubble that rose from the ground. It was especially big and the sun made it shine in all spectral colors. Staring at the sky she began to resume what had happened over the last two month.

_Hmm, now that I think about all that happened up until now, it seems like one of my uncountable daydreams, back on earth. Why do I feel so at ease here? Here in this world where I don't even belong in, where there's no place for me to live... and all those friends I made. The antisocial me, who no one likes! How come, this world doesn't reject me like the other one did? And the other thing that's bothering me is my new gained strength. Well, __**bothering**__ might not be the right word it's more like I don't comprehend were it comes from. Besides there are all those sword techniques and moves, my body seems to remember, but where from? Who the hell am I? _

Her inner monologue was cut short as she registered the height she was in now. The bubble didn't rise as fast as the others, because it had to carry her weight as well, but it gave the girl time to eye everything properly. In the shopping district people where walking down the streets with loads of bags. Mothers bought their children candies at the various stalls on the fairground. Screams came from the many rides. Lights from shooting galleries that tried to get your attention, blinked in all possible colors, although it was just afternoon. The Ferris wheel was only the icing on the cake that completed the image. It was breathtaking to say the least. Everything was overflowing with life.

Admiring the scene on the ground, she did not realize that she was about to pass the point where she wanted to get off. Nor did she notice the tense atmosphere directly underneath her. She woke of her daze just in time, but when she was about to grab the nearest branch of the large mangroves the unexpected happened. This was also the moment where Melody decided that there had to be a higher being out there and that it wanted to see her suffer out of pure amusement. With a soft 'plopp' sound the bubble she was sitting on burst, earlier that it should of course. If there was nothing to break her fall, she would be done for, that was certain.

Meanwhile a red-haired captain, his masked first mate and a voodoo doll-like man were walking down the streets of the lawless-zone, talking excitedly about the bar they had completely annihilated, leaving no living soul in there to tell a tale. Just as they were laughing about a hilarious comment Kidd had made the first-mate picked up on a faint noise akin to a scream. He did not see anything that looked to be the source of the cry. Was it just his imagination?

Terry, the voodoo doll man asked with a confused tone "Oi, guys did ya hear that?" His captain gave Killer a questioning look, knowing that if someone had heard it, then it was his first mate. So it was not just his imagination. The massacre soldier nodded wordlessly, searching for whatever was screaming the whole time. This thing or whatever it was, was coming closer very fast, judging by the yells that were getting louder every second. As the masked man realized that the voice was coming from _above_ them it was already too late. A loud crash was heard and the only thing left to see was dust that clouded everything.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT HURT! Hey,… wait… WOOT, I'M ALIVE!"

_Hah! Take that, shitty higher being out there. I'm alive! I'm A-L-I-V-E! I AM… sitting on something __**fluffy**__? Out of all things? Come to think of it. If nothing had absorbed my fall, I'd be potato mash by now, but still, what is that fluffy thing? Shoot! It's still too dusty to see anything. Well I can wait I guess. _She narrowed her eyes and decided to remain sitting on this life-saving, comfy something.

Once the view was clear the jaws of the two remaining Kidd-Pirates dropped nearly to the floor. They were looking at a girl, who was sitting perfectly unfazed on top of the most wanted rookie out there. Their astonished expressions – yes you could even tell that the masked man was taken aback, if not even more so - seemed to catch her attention and at the instant her gaze fell on the masked man, her eyes widened in recognition to the point where they could have resembled round plates_. Okay, whoever is out there, I take the shitty part back, but don't you think that's __**a bit**__ too much?_

Then something crossed her mind and she put one and one together.

Fact one: Before her were standing two utterly speechless higher ranking members of the Kidd-Pirates. Fact two: Something fluffy, that was now identifiable as cloak – _captain's _cloak to be precise - had softened her impact. She didn't want to confirm the third, still theory, however, out of fear. If she didn't remember wrong, this specific captain's cloak belonged to a rather aggressive, murderous, short-tempered maniac captain, who if it really proved to be him, was now lying motionless, beneath her. Still she looked down to confirm her apprehensions and her green eyes met bright crimson hair. As if stung by an adder she jumped up from her previously sitting position. Yes fact three confirmed: She had landed on top of THE one and only Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, most fearsome of all rookies out there in the wide waters of the Grand Line, effectively knocking him out cold. Dead silence fell upon the place. Spectators where gaping at this scene. That was when she decided that if her life still meant _something_ to her, she should make a run for it and get the hell away from there. She turned around ran as fast as her legs were able to carry her, using the moment of confusion to get some distance between her and the still stunned pirates.

"I'm going after the girl. Look after the captain and don't let him wreck the entire archipelago, when he wakes up!" Killer who had finally regained his composure, ran after said girl. Melody had managed to put up quite the race and run about three kilometers, but she had no chance against the perseverance of one of the eleven super-novas. Eventually the massacre soldier closed the gap between them.

x

* * *

x

"Wait!"

Melody let out a humorless laugh. "Who would be as retarded as to follow that demand?"

"MELODY STOP!" The girl froze in the same moment, a look of pure bewilderment on her features as she faced her pursuer. She had no bounty poster and was definitely not an outstanding person he would know.

"Why do you know my name?" Killer caught up with the girl, grabbing her right arm to make sure, she wouldn't run away. The instant he touched her, a shock went through her body, resembling the one, when she found her sword, just not that strong. Pictures where flowing before her inner eye in the split of a second.

Killer replied and she could make out the hint of a hurt tone in his voice. "You… don't remember?"

Again her eyes widened in recognition. "YOU? Killer? Is it really you?"

x

* * *

x

If you want to make me a nice birthday present (still two days to go though) you can drop a review x)

I'll make sure to update a bit earlier.


	10. it was the nightingale and not the lark

Thanxx for all the birthday congrats x).

Okay, guys I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier although I said I would, but the week has been more trouble than I anticipated and thanks to very long writing and drawing sessions in the night my biorhythm is now officially f_ked up. xD (though it was before as well)

I made a picture of Law in Victorian era clothes by the way. If you're interested you can look it up on my deviantart account. The link to it is the homepage button on my profile. (self-promotion ftw)

I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I wanted to make it cute xD. I guess Killer turned out awfully OOC.

With that said enjoy!

x

* * *

x

His grip on her arm loosened. "Yes, it is me, but we can't talk right now. In which grove do you stay?"

"I think it was 21."

"Good we're staying at grove 25. Let's meet up at grove 16, so we don't run in anyone from my crew. I'd say at one in the morning." The smaller girl nodded, not able to open her mouth and form an intelligible sentence.

"WHERE'S THAT DAMNED BITCH? I'LL CHOP HER UP UNTIL NOT EVEN HER MOTHER IS ABLE TO RECOGNIZE HER!" Simultaneously Killer and Melody turned their heads in the direction of the roar.

The masked man turned to his lost friend "There's no time. If you don't want to die here, you should run now. Not even I am able to rescue you from his wrath. Remember grove 16, 1 in the morning! I'll tell Kidd that I finished 'businesses' with you."

Although the girl was already exhausted from her previous race, she ran for dear life.

A few roads down, a certain crimson haired captain was rampaging in the street "WHERE IS THIS… Killer? You damned bastard where have you been?"

"I took care of the girl, while you decided to pass out." Then he looked at the mess his ill tempered captain caused in his fit of rage and sighed inaudibly, completely ignoring the rant of the red-head. This couldn't end well.

x

* * *

x

Some groves away a completely baffled Melody entered through the old doors of the inn, not noticing the oppressive silence, when she came in. She instantly headed for the stairs that led to her quarters, without paying attention to the atmosphere around her. Most Heart-Pirates were frantically looking at each other, fearing for the young woman's health, but not wanting to interfere and being punished by their captain. It was never a good idea to break Law's rules and she should have known.

Said captain finally broke the silence "Where do you think you are going _miss_?"

Melody spiritlessly turned to the tall man. Her black hair was shadowing most parts of her delicate face "Look, I'm sorry, but I wanted to walk around a bit on my own. I'm back now. No need to get worried at all. If you excuse me now, I'm really tired and will go to sleep, in _my room._" With that, the girl left Law and the gawking pirates behind. The crew did not understand in the slighted why their captain let this behavior pass just like that. Normally Law would have countered something to a lame excuse like this, but he was perfectly aware of the pale color in her face and the agitated look in her eyes. It reminded him much of the look she had, when she remembered a part of her past. As doctor he knew that she really needed rest right now. Besides, he could question her anytime.

Melody was lying on her bed her eyes fixed to the wooden ceiling. Her brain was not able to grasp everything that occurred in the last two hours. Nevertheless, she tried to sort her new memories. Bubble. Falling. A loud crash. A mask. Running. _His_ touch. A shock. _Memories_. Yes, there was no mistaking it. That were her memories, but what did that mean? How could she know someone that doesn't exist? No that was wrong. He didn't really exist back on earth, but here he _did_. This wasn't just a show, it was reality. _So now I'm the living proof that parallel universes or dimensions exist, huh? Well that sure is something_. Slowly her consciousness slipped away and the exhausted woman fell asleep.

At grove 25, Killer was looking out of the window lost in his thoughts. After calming down his captain decided to have a drinking contest and every crewmember minus Killer where enjoying this little event. It wasn't that bad though, because it gave the massacre soldier the chance to sneak out, without someone minding him.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Tch, damn shop lady threw me out yet again. Who the fuck does that old hag think she is? Those damn villagers! They know nothing. _

A thirteen year old Killer was walking down the road in his little home village in South Blue. A really unusual sight, because he rarely went there. He loathed the place. He hated everyone there and they despised him as well. Wouldn't it be for the mansion his parents left behind, he would have left long ago. His parents died in a fire that burned down most of the house long ago, so he had to learn how to survive by himself. He was living there in the ruins of his former life. Rumors said that it was him who had set the fire. Bullshit. Never would he have murdered the only people that ever cared about him and accepted him as he was. He knew that it had been the villagers, but he had no proof.

"Hey, did you hear? Someone's moving into the little cottage at the outskirts. I wonder who it is!"

"Yeah, I know. I've seen them at the harbor today. It's a really beautiful woman with red hair and a girl with black hair. I wonder if they really are mother and daughter. At least they had the same eye color. No one knows where they are from."

Killer was watching the two boys around his age. They were talking animatedly until they noticed him.

"Oi, who gave you the permission to look at us murderer?" There it was again this look, full of disgust.

In the blink of an eye Killer had pulled out his dagger and had run behind the boy that had insulted him, pressing the blade against his throat. He was so fast that it was even hard to tell his movements. The boy's eyes were filled with horror. It was a wonderful sight for Killer and it gave him the satisfaction he needed. The blonde leaned closer to the boy's ear. "BUH!" Killer let the brat go and the boys ran away as fast as they could, screaming indignities at the other kid.

"You know your technique is really good, but not perfect yet and I guess that scythes would be more your style. First I thought that I would never meet someone interesting here, but it seems I was wrong."

A girl that looked to be about one or two years younger than him, was smiling down at Killer, from the roof she was sitting on. She had long, wavy, raven hair and eyes that shone in a beautiful emerald color, in the sunlight. That had to be the girl the boys had talked about. There was something intriguing and familiar about her presence.

"Name's Melody. Hope we'll get along!" With that she jumped down and held out her tiny hand. The older boy didn't really know what to do. Never had someone wanted to get along with _him_, still he hesitantly held out his own hand. "I'm Killer."

"Woha, I like your name! I think it suits you." There was no hint of a lie in her words. She definitely was interesting.

**Flashback end  
**

**

* * *

****  
**

Killer's memories ended abruptly, when a set of beer mugs came flying his way. Of course he was able to dodge every single one of them. "Sowwy *hick* Killlaaaaah." His stupid crewmates had yet again started a bar fight, but he chose to ignore the ruckus. Then his gaze shifted to the clock on the wall. Twelve thirty. _It's already that late? Well I guess I'll get going then. _

"I'm going out to get a bit fresh air. Don't blow up the entire place, while I'm gone." After noticing the questioning looks of his comrades he added, "You're annoyingly loud.", and left.

Meanwhile Melody had gotten up and was making her preparations to go. Everybody from the crew was either sleeping or drinking down at the bar. Well they were not her problem, but the captain certainly was. If he noticed, she was definitely getting into major difficulties, involving some nice new bruises and probably a rather forced '_sleep'_. So it was time for her favorite trick. She had always used it when she was grounded back on earth. She packed out some of the clothes she had bought today – seems that Romeo had carried them here while she was gone – and began to put it inside her long-sleeved nightgown, making it look a little like a person. Afterwards she placed her make-shift doll in her bed and covered it with the blanket. It really looked like a person was lying there. Satisfied with her work she moved on to her next task: getting out without somebody seeing her.

The window was her only escape route. Luckily her room wasn't on the same side of the building, the bar room was. Nevertheless she was careful not to make any noise that might reveal her and closed the windows, leaving only an invisible slot to open it when she came back. She jumped down silently and slid into the shadows of the night, making her way to grove 16. To her past. To him.

x

* * *

x

Panting she reached her destination just three minute before one. She decided to climb up the massive roots of the mangroves to get a better look at the area and to see Killer when he arrived. She was struggling to reach the top of the root, when she was greeted by a familiar deep voice and a stretched out arm.

"You're late. As always."

"Yeah, but just some minutes. You should be happy that I didn't forget you at all!"_ As if I really could._

Then the smaller girl jumped to her feet and caught Killer off guard in a death-hug, making the older man blush in bright crimson color similar to his captain's hair. Good for him that he was wearing a mask.

As if Melody could read his thoughts, she started to pull at said mask, trying to get it off of his head. "Put it away. I want to look at my best friend's face!" The man sighed. If it was her it didn't matter and his face had back its usual color by the time being.

"See! That's much better. Why do you even wear that stupid thing? Back in the village you were the cutest guy around our age and you still look pretty handsome as I can see!" Well he should have expected a statement like that from her. He knew that she hadn't really meant something by the comment, but yet again a slight pink color dusted his cheekbones. Imagine that, the infamous, normally unfazed massacre soldier blushing. Truly a rare sight. Melody continued her speech unaware of his discomfort, caused by that line.

"By the way you should cut your hair a bit. Doesn't its length bother you in a fight? But I like your clothes I guess. Dots are so awesome. Hahaha, now I'm the only one speaking again. I mean you've always been the quiet one, but now you're even more. So how have you been over all these years? You've gotten really tall."

He chuckled, "Yeah, and it seems that you haven't grown at all. I was doing fine. I think you realized that I'm sailing with Kidd by now." Her face that paled at the mention of the captain's name, told him that she hadn't forgotten that little fact. "The question is: Where have _you_ been? After you disappeared, notice reached the village that your ship was attacked by slave traders and nobody survived. Seems that it was false information though. Is Layla alive then?" The young woman's expression turned vacant all of a sudden. "No, mom is dead. She gave her life to save me…" He would have sworn that her mother's dead meant nothing to her, if he hadn't known her so well. Still he was surprised and slightly hurt to hear this news. Her mother had been like one for him as well. She hadn't shoved him away like all the others. She was even proud of his _skills_ and the apathy he had towards his victims. In fact she reminded him much of his own mother. He really owed this woman. Then Melody continued. "When I was washed ashore after the incident, I could hardly remember things from my past, just my mother and my personal data. That's why I haven't recognized you at the beginning. Sorry for that, by the way. Then I somehow got back to the Grand Line and met the crew I'm currently sailing with. That's pretty much it."

"To think the great 'shinigami', with a bounty that would make every bounty hunter droll, died by the hand of slave traders… How did you remember me then? And mind telling me the name of this crew?"

"Seems like the person has to touch me, to be remembered. At least that's my thesis. About my crew, well…" The girl started to laugh nervously. "…the Heart-Pirates…"

"So you became a pirate, huh? On top of that you're on the crew of one of the supernovas. That would make us enemies, when we meet again."

"HECK NO! I'm _not_ part of their crew, they kinda… uh, kidnapped me, but for the moment I'm fine with it and it seems like a good way to find out things about my past." Killer nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

After the first hour had passed, they decided to lie down and look at the bright stars that seemed to be so beyond reach. They always did this when they were kids. Melody's head touched Killer's at the top, because they were lying in the exact opposite direction. They talked about old memories and the most random things, but it didn't matter, because they were just enjoying the presence of the other. They remembered the training Melody's mother gave them. Without this woman Killer wouldn't have been nearly as skilled, when he set out on his journey with Kidd.

"Hey, do you still remember the night when I left with mom?" The abrupt change of subject caught the massacre soldier off guard.

"Yes, why?"

"You know why I'm asking!"

* * *

**Flashback**

Two kids were staring at the night sky above, listening to the ocean waves that crashed against the high cliffs of the small island.

"Hey Killer, have you ever wondered how it feels to be kissed?"

"What the fuck? That question is so not like you."

"Oh, shut up! Just tell me."

"You contradicted yourself right now, you know, but to answer that: no, why would I?"

"Well I just wondered about that and it would be natural if you did, since you're two years older than me already. Even you do have hormones."

"That's true. Yet, you should be aware that I'm not like normal people, but it surprises me that _even_ _you_ think about this emotional stuff."

"So what of it? Oh shit.. it's already this late? I have to go… can I ask a favor of you?"

"Doesn't sound too pleasant for me, but yes you can." The girl began to shift from one foot to the other.

"Kiss me!"

"HOLY ….! Are you serious?" Suddenly the teen noticed the tears that were building up in the younger girl's eyes against her will. She was deadly serious.

"Fine…"

**Flashback end****  
**

* * *

x

The now young woman spoke up "It was the first kiss for both of us."

"Yeah and after this you left, without saying a word and disappear from the earth's surface for four years."

"We had to go. It wasn't safe on the island anymore. You know that my mom was a wanted assassin."

"It would appear that the sea wasn't save either."

Melody wanted to counter the comment, but then the first warm rays of sun touched her skin, making her blink dumbly. First busy voices of the awakening people were reaching their ears.

"I guess we have to part now, if we don't want our crews to notice something."

The girl pouted, but knew Killer was right – he always was. Then she whispered "It was the nightingale and not the lark. That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear."

"What do you mean by that?" Although he was wearing his usual stoic expression, she could tell that he was quite confused. Melody made a mental note to keep his extraordinary sense of hearing in mind. "Nothing."

After a last bone crushing hug from his young friend, Killer left. Moments later the girl did the same. Laughing she passed at all the drunken pirates on the streets that were lying on the spots where they had passed out the night before.

x

* * *

x

She reached the inn in no time and had no problems with sneaking back in. HAH, child's play. Then someone knocked on the door, almost making her scream. Rapidly she jumped under her covers and imitating a sleepy voice she spoke "What is it? Do you know, what time it is?"

From the outside someone yelled "Law has planned a lot today. Everybody has to stand up. Besides you slept half the day yesterday."

If I hadn't stayed up all night that is. "I'm coming."

x

* * *

x

That was really the longest chapter I've written. Take it as peace offering for the cliff hanger. :3


	11. changing

Hey guy's. I hope this chapter turned out better than the last one.

Still I feel the need to explain myself for the last chapter:

I know that Killer is really OOC there, but I made him like that on purpose, because I think that everyone (even a mass-murderer) has persons dear to him/her and you can act completely different towards these persons. Besides I liked the idea of making him more human^^.

So now you can go on with reading the story. xD ENJOY!

x

* * *

x

The girl still dressed in her pajamas half-crawled down the stairs to the other pirates. Small rings were appearing under her eyes, from the lack of sleep. Melody had never been a morning person. Not in the slightest. After greeting some of the men, with whom she sat on the table, she grabbed herself a slice of bread and a glass of milk. The excited conversations about today's schedule went completely unnoticed by her. Her mind was drifting off into her own little world that was far away from there. Pictures of the last day's events floated in her head. A small, but warm and honest smile found its way to her lips, earning her a curious glance from the Heart-Pirates captain's stormy-grey eyes.

"We've wasted enough time already. We'll have a lot of things to do today, so pack your things. We're heading out in a few minutes." Law's smooth, yet authoritative voice broke through the chatter and even got through to a certain raven-haired woman, who looked up rather annoyed from her only half-finished breakfast. One day she would chop off his head, she swore in her mind.

"You are allowed to take your sword with you today, just in case something happens." The voice beside her made her jump slightly. She looked up to the ever-smirking captain and glared at him, until she realized his words. "

"What? Really? Awesome, I wanted to try some new techniques as we speak." Her glare tuned into a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

"BUT you will not leave my side. It seems that you tend to disappear, whenever people are not watching your every step Miss and you still owe me a proper explanation for yesterday." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but her smile didn't leave its place. He couldn't have noticed her absence in the night now, could he?

"I'm positive that I told you already, haven't I? I was just walking around a bit. That's all there is to it. If you excuse me, I want to change into something more comfortable than my PJ's." The tall man knew, that that wasn't the whole story. He had seen the acquainted shadow of her frame slip out of the window, but it would be no fun if she told him everything. For the time being he just wanted to get going and look around a bit on the archipelago. He had the feeling that it would be a quite interesting day.

x

* * *

x

"Where are we going?" A yawning Melody asked.

Law gave her a sideways glance "Just strolling around a bit."

"Wow and that was the reason for making us stand up early?"

"Yes." The smaller girl pouted at the answer.

Passers-by were eyeing them curiously. It wasn't too pleasant and she didn't know if they were staring at them because of the name the crew had made themselves or because of the general picture they were giving. Melody was wearing a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt and black hot pants. She had chosen the outfit to blend in better with the crowd, though she wasn't too successful as one could see. Well, besides her the only person that wasn't wearing a strange astronaut-boiler-suit was Law. The crew was practically holding up a neon sign with the text 'Look at us!' on it. She sighed and made a mental note to urgently give them a few styling lessons.

After wasting one hour in the streets of the lawless zone, the crew decided to rest a bit. Most of the Heart-Pirates were leaning unmotivated against a wall, while Aurel, Bepo and Melody were standing besides Law, who was sitting on a large wooden box. Somehow the scene seemed kind of familiar to the girl, but she didn't know why.

Suddenly a crash was heard from some meters away. Alerted by the noise, the whole crew looked up. A huge, creepy, grinning guy with wings was now standing in the remnants of smashed house. It seemed that he had started a fight with a, to Melody well known masked man. Her eyes grew wide and the grip around her sword tightened. _Oh that's why I thought I've seen this once._ She was about to dash towards her friend on reflex, to give him a helping hand, when she remembered her current company. She couldn't let them know about her connection to Killer. Gritting her teeth a bit, she stood there, only able to trust in the man's abilities. Well, she knew that he _was_ fairly strong, but his opponent was still a supernova. Her blonde friend glanced back for a second, not sure if he had just really seen Melody. Maybe a second too long. Using the distraction the giant sky-inhabitant threw his weapon that looked like a pillar at the enemy before him. Nevertheless he highly underestimated the massacre soldier's agility and speed. Killer had easily evaded the attack and was already retaliating. Just as he was about to slice Urouge, something stopped both men's attacks. Yet another supernova made his appearance. X-Drake stopped both attacks as if it was nothing, making Melody sigh softly in relief. Still sitting comfortably on the wooden box a black haired captain - along with his crew – watched the whole battle. _I knew this would be an interesting day and they are putting on a fine show, but there was something odd about Melody's demeanor when Mr. Killer entered her vision and I don't think that it is because she was too impressed by his skills._

After the fight had ended, the ex-marine commander from North Blue was about to pass the pirate crew as Law spoke in a calm tone "And I was having such a nice time. Drake! How many people did you kill?"

The man wearing a strange hat that looked like he had stolen it from an actor of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' glared at the Heart-Pirates' captain, but ignored him. He knew better than to start a fight so close to marine headquarters.

x

* * *

x

Soon after the incident, the crew headed for the fair. You had to go there at least once in your life! It was just hilarious to watch. The grown men that called themselves pirates were riding the carousel. Finn was shouting at a stall owner of the shooting gallery, that he was sure he had won something. _Really now, they are all acting like little kids._

Melody had chosen to go to the Ferris wheel first. Normally she preferred the more action-packed rides, but for the moment she just wanted something relaxing. Of course she wasn't alone, but she was too tired to feel irritated by the black haired captain that wouldn't leave her side. They had to wait a bit for their turn, but the view was definitely worth it. It was similar to the view Melody had the day before, it just wasn't as risky. The moment the ride began to move, her eyes were filled with excitement. Her company however favored to look at the mysterious female before him instead of the stunning prospect, beneath them.

Suddenly the girl's emerald eyes fell on a person on the ground. The girl that had to be around her age was sitting on a bench. She had light-olive, short hair and was wearing a shirt with a star printed on it. Melody instantly recognized her as Camie. _Hey wait! Does that mean the straw-hats are here already?_ _Woha, I'm going to meat THE Straw-Hats. Man I have to be dreaming! Now that I'm thinking of it, isn't this the part where Camie get's kidnapped?_ Right in that moment Melody saw how two nasty looking guys were creeping up on Camie from behind, but she could do nothing to warn the girl. Well, she knew that the straw-hats would save her anyways. So there was no problem right?

"Is something the matter Miss? You looked so deep in thought." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nothing. Well, I have a question, though. Are we going to watch a human auction today?" Her gaze was never leaving the scene beneath them. Luffy and the others were now desperately looking for their lost friend.

"Indeed, but I haven't told anyone yet. How did you know?"

Finally the girl turned around having seen enough. She flashed him a broad grin. "Just a guess."

After setting their feet on solid ground again, Law informed her that the auction was starting in an hour and let the others in on their afternoon activity. Melody's thoughts drifted to her favorite crew several times as they were walking towards the auction hall. Finn and Aurel had to keep her from bumping into objects the whole way and were already freaking out, by the girl's blackouts. She on the other hand was eagerly thinking about her soon encounter with her heroes, not to mention Gol D. Roger's first mate.

They reached the auction hall ten minutes before the _show_ started, but went in already to get a seat. Most parts of the large hall were filled with loads of gossiping people that were rather wealthy looking. Well, it was to be expected. After all a human wasn't a cheap _article _to buy.

The crew had just taken their seats as the large doors of the hall were banged open. In came the most feared rookie crew of all, along with their perilous captain and his indifferent first mate. At Kidd's sight the raven-haired girl sunk deeper in her seat, wishing to disappear. If he saw her, she would be dead meat for sure. An amused sneer reached her ears from behind and said dangerous captain asked loud enough to be heard in the row she was currently seated "Now that face looks familiar." At this statement Melody started to bid this beloved world good-bye. She had led a good life these past months. Kidd however continued oblivious of the girl's anxiety. "That's the guy from North Blue with the 200.000.000 B bounty. Trafalgar Law, I heard rumors about him and they weren't too pleasant…"

Law half-turned his vision to the red-haired captain and politely extended his middle-finger to him, smiling defiantly all the while. Her curiosity took over and Melody shifted a bit to get a better look at the situation. She always wanted to see this scene in 'real-life'. "His manners aren't too good either…" Then his grin changed into a deep scowl. "Oi, isn't that girl… Killer didn't you say that you finished that fucking whore off? What's the meaning of this?"

"My words were 'I finished businesses' with her'. I never told you that I had actually killed her. Calm down now, the auction is about to start." Kidd's gritting teeth could be heard even in their seating row. Law gave her a dark look that sent shivers down her spine. _Okay, I guess if Kidd spares my life, which I honestly doubt, then Law will give me some freaking harsh treatment and I won't get around some _detailed_ explanations this time. Oh why is it always me? _She was wincing at the horrifying visions that were floating through her head, until the annoying voice of the commentator of the auction attracted her attention. The first _items_ were brought out on stage. Melody was watching with distaste. You could see the fear in the slaves' eyes. It took all for the girl not to stand up and slash all the gross people in the room, who were enjoying every bit of what they were shown and seriously buying the men and women. She opened her mouth without even realizing that she was talking or caring about her previous situation and said in a calm, but anger-filled voice "Seriously, what the fuck are those bastards doing? Don't they realize that this is totally disgusting? These are lives damnit!" As if on cue the doors of the hall opened again, revealing most of the Straw-Hat Pirates. Numerous gasps were coming from the baffled crowd. Melody's mouth opened slightly, making her look a bit like a fish. The next things all happened in a short space of time. Camie was brought on stage after a guy had bitten off his tongue. Luffy entered the scene crashing through the roof, riding a flying fish. Hacchin got shot and Luffy beat the crap out of the responsible world noble. The Straw-Hats started to knock out all the guards inside the building, making the crowd panic and run out. After some time Law told Luffy that the hall was already surrounded by marines, but the younger boy was more interested in Bepo. For a moment his gaze shifted to the girl seated beside Law and Luffy tilted his head, asking "Do I know you?"

Melody blinked, not sure if the famous pirate had really meant her, but when she looked around finding everybody staring at her she opened her mouth to reply "Not that I'd know."

"I see."

Suddenly a female world noble went to Camie in order to shoot her and that was the point where Gol D. Roger's right hand aka 'dark king' Silvers Rayleigh entered the stage. These scenes would have made an absolutely brilliant plot for a Manga! Oh… well they did.

Shortly after the legendary man had taken out most guards with his blast of haki, Kidd left telling the remaining captains to sit and wait for him to finish the marines outside, but no! Pirates and their stupid pride. Of course it all turned into a bicker over who would get to beat the marines. A fierce battle between the pirates and the 'keepers of justice' started. The marines had no real winning-chances to begin with. As Melody and the rest finally exited the building their eyes met a field full of either metal pierced or oddly arranged bodies and a lot of knocked out and running marines. Aurel was complaining about the ruckus Law had made along with the other two. Moments after the captains promised to meet again in the New World, Law freed a tall man called Jean Bert, who promptly joined their crew and all crews went their own separate ways again. At least that was what they wanted.

Inwardly Melody was crying about not being able to speak to the Straw-Hats like she had wanted, but was glad that she still had her head attached to her neck. Kidd seemed to have forgotten her for the moment. The Heart-Pirates were running towards the harbor where their ship was, when Law came to a sudden stop. The girl behind him almost bumped into his back and was about to voice her anger when she spotted a crimson-haired captain ahead of them and not just that. Behind a cloud of smoke appeared the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma who was staring at them. _Shit, shit, shit I had forgotten about this in the whole uproar. They don't know that he's not the real Kuma, but if I tell them they won't believe me._

"Trafalgar Law…" Quickly Melody jumped to the side. Only a moment later the Pacifista had fired his laser at them. She knew that Law had evaded the attack, but what would they do about their enemy? The marines had also caught up from behind and the lower-ranked crewmembers were doing their best to hold them off. They were encircled. In front of her Bepo had made his move and tried to kick the false Kuma, but just hurt himself in the process. Of course the black-haired girl rushed towards the bear to make sure he was okay. The situation was definitely not in their favor. Kidd, Killer and Law were now attacking one after another. Slowly their attacks were showing effect. On some parts you could see the wires inside the pacifista's body. Instantly Melody took her chance and dashed towards him, swiftly dodging the lasers shooting out from his hands and mouth. The grip around her sword tightened and she aimed it at the cyborg's mouth. She struck him with all her force. The pacifista got completely out of control and started to shoot everywhere.

Suddenly a soft voice commanded "Pacifista that's enough. I'll take care of the situation myself." Everyone's eyes grew wide. _WHAT THE HELL! What is real Kuma doing here? He's not supposed to be here._

Melody just stood there as if she was glued to the spot and watched as the big man attacked every present pirate. Screams of agony and terror along with commands from the captains entered her ear, but she was too preoccupied to wonder about the change in the plot to understand the words. This wasn't possible or was it? She looked up, just as something tall was standing right before her, shadowing the sun from her. Again the woman's eyes widened in realization. It was too late to avoid the attack though. "You will all make a long vacation in Impel Down." Kuma's paw was about to strike her, when the captain of the Heart-Pirates pushed her to the side. Silence. Everyone from Kidd to Romeo was gaping. On the spot were Law had been a moment ago, was nothing but an empty space now.

"Guys we're leaving now." The crimson haired captain declared.

Melody also woke of her shock. _Fuck you Trafalgar! Have you ever thought about the consequences of your actions? Who the heck do you think is going to lead your crew now? _She used the moment where the Shichibukai was busy, attacking the Kidd-Pirates and ran to Law's remaining crewmembers. "We're retreating. NOW!"

"Are you stupid? What about Law?"

She directed her gaze to the floor, her black hair shadowing her eyes and spoke in almost a whispered "I'll figure something out, but it won't do any good if we all get send to Impel Down too. Get your ass moving now, if you wish to save your captain."

The pirates looked at each other remorsefully. "Okay, let's go!"

x

* * *

x

It was kinda hard to do this chap, 'cause it was mostly writing the things that really happened in One Piece. It wasn't so much fun to write either, but I hope I did a good job?


	12. mission: impossible

I have nothing to say this time, just to my reviewers: I love you! xD

Now you may continue with the story and ENJOY! :)

x

* * *

x

Everyone who entered the small bar where the pirates and Melody were staying, was greeted by the heavy sullen atmosphere sticking to the room like tar. Gloom had gotten the best of the men. The crew was okay so far. Just some broken bones and bruises here and there, but nothing too terrible. This was not the cause of their distress, no, but their captain who was sitting in the black depth of every pirate's nightmare surely was.

There had only been one person who made it out alive, in the long history of the underwater prison Impel Down. How where they supposed to handle this situation? They were lost without their captain who gave them orders and further they had been deprived of their strongest fighter. Melody was sitting on a barstool, feverishly thinking about a way to get _everyone_ out of this mess alive. There was no scenario, which didn't include great risks for her and the pirates, but she tried to find a solution where only her own life would be at stake. After all everything was her fault. It was her, who the lanky captain had saved, only to get arrested. She was the one to blame and she knew. If she hadn't spaced out at such a crucial moment they wouldn't be in this situation. Besides she really disliked the idea to owe Law her life.

Sighing the small woman stood up. "Who's in charge of the sub's maintenance or modifications?" It was somewhat embarrassing that she still didn't know who was responsible for each task on the ship. Finn, a man with blond curly hair who was wearing a deerstalker hat, looked up from the point on the ground he was glaring at. "I am."

"Well, I have a question for you. Would cladding the exterior walls of the sub with sea stone be possible, without making it too heavy so it would sink?"

"I'm not getting your idea, but I guess that it would be possible. Well it depends on the amount of sea stone you were thinking about. I have never worked with a sub before so I can't really tell, but this is really not the time to discuss about engineering! Can't you at least feign that you're worried about the cap'n?" The girl put on a pensive face and continued her speech unperturbed by the accusation.

"I'm not speaking of a huge amount to cover the whole hull, rather about enough to fool and pass the Sea Kings in Calm Belt." The girl had now the full attention of the present Heart-Pirates.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? That's insane. We're going to get killed for sure." Melody had to cover her ears, because of the agitated shouts that were coming from the crew.

"I would certainly not ask, if there was another way to save your beloved captain or do you have a better idea? Aside from that, if you had paid attention to our conversation before, you would have heard that this is the reason why I asked about the sea stones. I will get Law out there by myself, but I can't get to Impel Down on my own. I doesn't matter how hard I think about it, I just can't find a way to do it alone. I know it is much to ask from you, after all I'm not even part of the crew, but I can't let that bastard save my life just to get killed. If he _gets_ killed it will be by _my_ hand and because of his abysmal stupidity." Then she did what no one had expected to see in their whole lives. The, oh so proud girl, that had accompanied them during the last months, was bowing her head before the pirates.

"Please help me to save Trafalgar Law!" There was silence all over the place. Moments seemed like hours to the girl who didn't dare to look up. The men were gaping at her. The insecurity in their eyes was soon replaced by new found determination and they nodded at each other. Aurel stepped forward and spoke.

"Are you kidding? We can't let someone who isn't even in the crew get all the credit for saving the captain." The raven-haired girl looked at him. Everybody was grinning at her and courage began to spread in their hearts once again.

Finn however, had a concerned look on his face. "Getting there is the one thing, but how will you return? We can't possibly wait for you to come back. By the time you'd return, we will have ended up as sea king meal, even with sea stones."

"It won't be necessary for you to stay at Impel Down. There's a tiny uninhabited isle right outside the Calm Belt and that's the place where you'll wait for our return, but don't let anyone know you're there. Remember that we are right next to the Marine Headquarters. I have a plan to get out, but I can't tell you for the time being. I beg you to trust me this time."

"So what should we do about the sea stones? You are not expecting us to have any on board now, are you?"

"That's the other thing where I need your help. I'm positive that there exists a black market on an 'island' where slave trade, human auctions and those things are allowed. You should be able to get sea stones there, but I'm also quite sure that this will be quite expensive, so I'll have to borrow a bit of your treasures, to buy it. What do you say Bepo?" All eyes turned to the large white bear and everyone asked in unison "Why are you asking Bepo?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Well he is Law's first mate, right? If something is to happen to the captain, the first mate has to take his place."

The white polar-bear looked a bit lost at first, like all the other crewmembers, but answered anyway "If it is to save the captain, you can have all the money you need." The others nodded their assent.

"Thanks guys."

x

* * *

x

She had been right. There really was a black market and they got the sea stones, although it was far more expensive than she had expected it to be. _Damn those dealers! The price was _way too high. _I'll have to work my whole life to pay the guys back_,_ but at least we got the sea stones. Now everything that's left, is for Finn to attach them to the submarine. I hope he can do it. I'll have the others help him too, to get the work done quickly._

Hammering was heard from where the Heart-Pirates had docked their sub. It was night by now, but the pirates kept coating the hull. Every minute was valuable for them and their captain. They were working in shifts, to be ready by morning. If you had asked an outsider, he would have said that it would be impossible to finish the work in such a short period of time, but all the doubters would be proven wrong. Melody stayed up all night as well, helping the men and bringing them snacks and coffee to keep awake. The all-nighter she had pulled off the night before was showing its first effects. Her thoughts kept circulating around the man they were going to rescue and she couldn't concentrate on her work properly. He'd better be alright.

x

* * *

x

Several kilometers away a figure was sitting on a hard cot surrounded by darkness. Loud snoring could be heard from his neighboring cells. Even the world's most perilous criminals needed rest as it seemed. Law wondered how they could actually sleep in this shithole. The walls and the floor were cold and slightly humid. Best conditions for new illnesses to arise and be spread epidemically. Sometimes muffled screams from the levels above reached his ears. Sometimes he could even hear the wolves howl through the thick walls between Level 5 and his current and probably future location, Level 6. He had never known that there were more than 5 levels in Impel Down until now. Well, nobody knew. He finally decided to lie down on the cot and let his body get some rest. Stormy-grey orbs were staring at the blackness that obscured the view to the ceiling. The black haired man was in deep thoughts. _Why?_ That was the question that was center of his cogitations, along with the girl he had taken with him on their journey to find the One Piece. Why, why had he had to put himself in front of her to block the attack? What was the reason that his body had acted on its own accord. He had been aware of the menace and the consequences of his actions the entire time, yet he had not hesitated to do it. Heck, he didn't even know what happened to his crew after he got sent here and could only pray that they had managed to escape from the real Bartholomew Kuma. _Goddamn! What the fuck was I thinking? I shouldn't have rescued this woman who isn't even part of the crew. It would have been her own fault, if she had been sent to Impel Down. Why have I risked everything for her? But somehow it felt like the right thing to do then. I hope that those idiots aren't planning something stupid. There is no way to escape from this prison and they should know, but I wouldn't put it past those lunatics to dare and try coming here. _

_x

* * *

_

x

The sun was slowly rising up over the waters of the Grand Line. Miraculously the Heart-Pirates had managed to complete the sea stone coating under the instructions of Finn. Melody took a final look at the Archipelago and then assured that the sea stones had been placed everywhere on the hull. The crew was standing before the sub waiting for further instructions, serious expressions on their faces. The young woman met their eyes. "You ready to get going?" The affirmative cheers of the crew pierced the dull morning silence.

After they were all inside, the moment of truth came. They would either be able to pass the Calm Belt like this or would sink instantly. Aurel who was in charge of steering the sub started the engine. The vessel lurched slightly. Slowly they started to move. First the weight of the sea stones made it hard to navigate it, but after some tries Aurel had accustomed himself to the changes. Bepo glanced at Melody, who nodded in return and the fluffy bear enthusiastically shouted "Full speed ahead!"

They would need about two hours to reach Impel Down if everything went smooth, although no one had the feeling that it would be as easy as that. Meanwhile Melody went to the sick bay to grab a few items. She had just a vague idea of what was lying ahead of them and mostly her, but she preferred to be forearmed for every possible turn of events. The girl put various colorful pills, syringes and bottles, where she knew what they were for in her little backpack. Good thing that everything in this room was in classified order.

It would have been a lie if she had said that she wasn't nervous. Drawing a deep breath the girl plopped down on a stool in the aseptic appearing room and looked around her a bit. She had actually never been to the infirmary, since Law had taken her with them. There were many objects she didn't know the use for and didn't feel the need to know, because they looked more like torturing tools than anything else to her. Pictures of Dr. Frankenstein and his monster rushed through her head. Sighing she stood up and walked out to the other crewmembers, leaving the morbid thoughts behind.

"How long until we reach the Calm Belt?"

"Ten more minutes. I hope that you know what you're doing Missy and that the sea kings won't notice us. If they do, we'll be royally screwed."

"It just has to work." The entire crew was peering out of the front window. They turned out the lights before entering the critical part of the journey. They didn't feel like fighting or better escaping from countless sea kings.

After finally reaching the Calm Belt they slowed down a bit. 20 minutes had passed and nothing had happened so far, but everybody was still alert to every sign of life, which proved to be kinda difficult to locate because of the darkness of the sea that was absorbing every ray of sunlight that entered from above. If it hadn't been for the radar they would have been more or less blind to the dangerous creatures living out there. The Crewmembers were so tense that they hardly talked or breathed. In the meantime Melody tried to remember all the training lessons she received as kid, related to sneaking in and out of buildings and climbing up walls. If she wasn't wrong she had been good at this. _Yeah NO problem. I can do this. I just had forgotten that I had been trained as assassin for four fucking years. No need to worry at all. _

"There's a sea king heading our way eastbound!" Instantly the girl was focused on the upcoming intricacies.

"Increase the speed and try to shake it off, but don't turn on the front lights! If one of those monsters has noticed, the others will come in no time, but we won't hold up a sign reading 'Free dessert!' intentionally. Aurel, how long until we reach our final destination?"

"Aye Missy! At this rate in five more minutes." Suddenly the sub was shaken by a strong jolt to the left. Many men and the girl lost their balance and went flying to the one side of the vessel.

"OW, SHIT! Damn monster. Okay, these are my last instructions before leaving you. The beast is going to attack again the moment the sub stops to let me off. This is inevitable, but make sure to get the hell out of here as soon as I jumped off. Remember, I'll come with Law to the small isle, as we have discussed before. You just have to stay there and wait."

Romeo came up to her, still rubbing his head, he had hit in the ruckus. "You two better make it out alive, understood?" The smile on his lips was betrayed by the worry in his brown eyes.

Melody started to walk off towards the hatch, but turned around facing the crew with her trademark grin on her features. Maybe for the last time. "Of course! Now prepare to emerge!" She held the handle to open the hatch in a tight grip. Her stomach was churning from fear and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to keep her last meal in for much longer. She had to swim the last meters to the prison, so the guards who were keeping watch outside wouldn't notice the infiltration. The only hope for her as evil as it sounded was that the sea king would go after the sub and not her.

"We reached the surface! NOW MELODY!" As fast as her body allowed her to, she stepped out and closed the hatch. _I'm officially suicidal! Please higher being if you really exist out there, I'm begging you, don't fuck with my fate, just this one time! I want to get out of this ALIVE!_ With that she jumped off into the freezing cold water. A few choice curses ran through her head as she came up again to take a deep breath and calculate the distance to the prison. It was about 300 meters away. If she'd swim the fastest she could she would need about a minute and a half to get there. This would certainly be the one and a half longest minutes of her life. Before she dove under again, a metallic thud reached her ears. It seemed that she had _luck_ this time. The outer walls of Impel Down were barely 50 meters away when she noticed a blurry shadow in the corner of her eye. The shadow was growing larger every millisecond. A few moments later there was no more doubt. The sea king had spotted her. _I SAID DON'T FUCK WITH MY FATE BASTARD! _Unbelievable desperation surged up within her. She didn't want to die here. It was way too early to say goodbye. _No I won't die here!_ _I still have things I want to accomplish before that! _Suddenly the girl felt a shock of energy leave her worn out body. Yeah she could feel it with every muscle fiber she had. Just like the one time on Vira.

The creature stopped its approach meters before the girl's face. Melody could make out every single deadly tooth of the beast and wondered how many living beings had been torn apart by those fangs. Then the sea king started to sink slowly, but steadily.

This escape had been far too narrow for her liking. When the girl released the breath she was holding, she realized that she was still underwater. Struggling with every swimming stroke she did, she finally managed to reach Impel Down. _Just wait for me._

_x

* * *

_

x

After assuring that there were no video-den-den-mushis placed anywhere near, she started to climb the rough walls of the jail. There were enough slits too grab for her, so allowing her to move relatively fast. Her body really seemed to remember all the movements, but it needed just a little mistake on her part and she would end up as sea king snack. _Still 15 meters to go. Come on you can do this girl_. Her right hand finally got hold of the last brick and she pulled herself up with the last strength she had, successfully landing in front of two startled guards. "Yeah me and my luck… Sorry guys, it's nothing personal, but you'll have to sleep now… and forever." Melody was too fast for them to see her. When they realized that she was standing behind them, she was already ramming the injection right into their jugular veins. The two men fell asleep within seconds. As fast as possible the girl took the clothes of the smaller man and put them on herself. They were still too big for her, but she couldn't run around in her own attire. Just in case she took the pistol of the man with her as well. After she was ready she took the unconscious bodies and dragged them towards the edge of the building.

"Like I said it's nothing personal." With a splashing sound the two limp men hit the surface of the water and started to sink.

x

* * *

x

Reviews are always welcomed! x)


	13. changing history

WUUUUUHU! Omg! I never got so many reviews at once! **Lots of love to you**! :D

Ugh, this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it to (at all), but I still hope that you'll like it and now ENJOY!

x

* * *

x

_Yeah a really fine plan you had there, Mel... I'm finally here, but now what? The architect who thought up this maze of corridors should be shot to death! I'm starting to comprehend how Zoro must feel every time he gets lost. Aaaargh, and this stupid uniform itches like hell. _The girl continued her seemingly endless journey though Impel Down, praying for a door to appear. If it went on like this she would still be here at the time Luffy would come.

After walking aimlessly for what she thought were hours, she found herself standing in front of a door with the old sign "Storeroom" on it. _Hah, looks like Lady Luck is on my side this one time._ Without a second thought she pulled at the doorknob and entered. Melody turned on the light and was now standing in a large barely illuminated room. The young woman began to make her way through the room not paying much attention to the things stored in the various shelves. No, she was searching something specific and after ten more minutes she had finally found the desired article. A uniform for females. A pretty revealing uniform for females. _Ugh, I might not be an extreme feminist, but that's overkill! I'm really starting to doubt that this was worth it, but now I may as well end what I started._ Changing the clothes rapidly she looked at her reflection in a large silver plate that had also seen its better days. The new uniform was a little tight, making it hard to breath. She was about to continue her mission - though she had no plan how to go about this - when her right foot connected with something long that was lying in the middle of her path. Swirling her hands around comically, Melody tried to get her stance back, but failed miserably at the attempt. Prepared to glare at the object that had caused her sorrow, she looked up, but just as she spotted the evil item, her mood lit up again. It was a sword. A to her well known sword. Law's beloved nodachi. _Hm, I guess it won't be too suspicious if I arm myself as guard right?_ As she stood up she noticed that the shelves in the room were full of things that could have only belonged to a pirate or criminal at one point. Oh, the girl would have loved to take some of those babies that were only waiting for a new owner, but unfortunately she had to leave them all – save for the nodachi – behind.

* * *

After finally exiting the room the only thing she perceived, before a pain shot though her body, was a loud very girlish shriek. _Shit! Yeah I already know that I'm the master of 'in the wrong place at the wrong time' no need to constantly remind me of that fact!_ Frowning the small woman looked up to be met with a tanned, worried face that was definitely invading her personal space. Scared by the proximity Melody crawled back until her torso hit the cold wall behind her. It was not until then that she realized that the woman who could only be some years older than her was firing countless questions and apologies at her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? Should I call the doctor? I'm so sorry!"

Melody had to snort at the woman's antics. Exactly one of those persons she didn't like, but she immediately made out that this woman was her only chance to reach her goal at the moment. "Nah, I'm okay, but if you want to make up for your little attempted murder, you could show me the way to the chief warden's office. I'm new here and got lost."

The violet haired woman looked dumbly at Melody, not believing that she was let off just like that. "Uhm, sure. I was on my way there anyway. You know I have to bring the warden and vice-warden their lunch." At this she pointed to the object that had crushed into Melody and was now identifiable as serving cart. Then she continued with a beaming smile. "I'm Jen, by the way."

"My name is May. Nice to meet you." _Rule one:_ _Do never give your real name on a mission._

The way to the head office couldn't have been any longer to Melody. Jen must have been the first human who learned to live without oxygen. Really how could a person talk so much and not take breath between the sentences? Mystery lungs? The hand of the watch didn't seem to move at all and the younger woman was already playing bloody assassination scenes, involving Jen, before her inner eye. The macabre thoughts came to a halt however, when they reached their destination. They were standing in front of a solid metallic-door with the words 'Head Office' written in a big, golden lettering on it. Melody was barely able to contain a heavy sigh that wanted to exit her mouth.

Suddenly the woman beside her squealed, startling Melody while doing so. Being all hysterics again the woman began to ramble something about it being already so late and that they would fire her, but Melody was only half-listening. Directing her gaze to the black-haired girl she shoved the serving cart to her. "You have to bring them their lunch for me. I'm already too late. I need to get back to the kitchen. See you soon." Not even waiting for an answer, Jen dashed off to the direction where they had come from earlier, leaving a perplexed Melody behind. The girl's irritation however didn't last long as her brain processed what had happened right now. Jen had just given her the perfect plan, she had been lacking until now. Observing her surroundings she confirmed that she was absolutely alone in the hallway. Nevertheless she didn't let her gourd down, as she pulled out two small flasks and poured the contents over the still steaming food. Then she dropped two pills into the cooled wine bottle, just to be ensured that everything went as smooth as possible. The smallest of smirks played on her lips, as she knocked three times on the door, waiting for a sign to come in.

x

* * *

x

After getting a positive response from inside, she entered. Her smirk was replaced by a soft smile and she began to explain "Hello. My name is May. I'm here in place of Jen. Unfortunately, we had a little accident and I held her up unintentionally. She had to go back to her work as soon as possible though, so I offered to bring you your lunch. Please pardon the inconvenience."

Magellan and Hannyabal, who seemed to have argued about something, looked at the girl. "No problem, but don't you have to do your own job as well?" asked Magellan with a stern and authoritative voice. Melody was a bit put off by the man's height. She had known that he was tall, but not that he was about two or three times her size. Nevertheless the smile remained frozen on her features.

"In fact, I don't sir and this is the original reason for me to come here today. I'm a new recruit and don't have an assigned task yet. The others told me that I had to ask you or the vice-warden what my job will be and to get information about the usages down here."

"For what job did you apply? Kitchen staff or maybe guard at level 1?"

_Oh shit, what am I supposed to say? I'll just have to use this to my advantage. Hopefully this won't go too far. _ "No sir. Actually I did apply for a job as guard on level 6."

Hannyabal, who hadn't said anything up to this point, let out a shocked shriek, his bewildered expression matching the one of his superior. "How could a small, fragile girlie like you even think about something like that? How did you even find out about the existence of level 6?"

_Oops… that was… not so smart. Ohgoddamnittohell! I don't want to do this, but I guess I'll just have resort to one of the oldest tricks in the book._ The girl began to fan air to her face, with her right hand and then started to undo the first buttons of her uniform with the other. "Ah… It's so hot in here. Please forgive my improper behavior." Magellan, who hardly ever got to see women apart from Sadi-chan and Domino, had instantly gone into love-mode. Hannyabal was another story, but the most important part was to get the boss to cooperate. _Rule two: take advantage of your positive features for. _"Uhm, to answer your question sir: I'm aware of the dangers of level 6, but I feel confident of my abilities." Law's sword that had been disregarded until now, came into action as Melody took it and unsheathed it in a swift motion. "I don't mean to be rude, but I know very well how to defend myself and how to put the criminals in their place if necessary. So could you please give me instructions as to the further handling? You will let me do the job right? " She batted her eyelashes seductively and spoke with the sweetest tone she could muster.

"Of course. I'm convinced that you are suited for the task."

Again Hannyabal burst out in shock, trying to convince Magellan that he had to check out her personal data sheet and all these things first and that she was too weak to be guard in level 6. Meanwhile Melody had an inner battle with her growing irritation and the urge to break the wine bottle on Hannyabal's head. Then she remembered her original plan and her smile widened a little.

"I don't want to interrupt sirs, but your lunch is getting cold. I suggest discussing about this while you're eating."

The two quarrelling men stopped mid-rant and looked at the dinning cart, practically drooling. They had completely forgotten about the food and their previous hunger. As rapid as a person could, they ran towards the table, where Melody had started to arrange the plates.

_Rule three: gather information about the place and maintain a low profile. _While they started to eat and drink, the girl opened her mouth to direct a question at Magellan "Sir could you tell me the fastest way to level 6 and my primary duties? I want to acquaint myself with my future workplace after you are finished."

"There's an elevator just down the corridor. You can't get attacked by the Demon Guards if you take it." _God, that's too easy! How stupid can a person that holds such an high position be? Well, good for me I guess._

"Warden you shouldn't release this information to her. We still don't know anything about her but her name!" At this time the meals had almost completely disappeared from their plates.

Suddenly the men began to feel dizzy and sick simultaneously. This time it was Hannyabal instead of the warden, who informed that he had to go to the toilet urgently. He never got there though. Just as he wanted to turn the doorknob, the man collapsed. Magellan still managed to stand up and rush over to the vice-warden despite being in a bad shape himself, but the soporific and laxative, he had ingested with the food before, were finally showing their effects on him as well.

"What is happening? What are you standing there for? Hurry and get the doctor!" The monstrous man yelled at Melody.

"Hmmmm… how about no?" Her smile had turned into a sinister smirk again. "I wish you a good night _sir_. I hope that the ground won't be too uncomfortable for you. Oh and I hope for you own sake that the _consequences_ of the laxative won't be too serious, if you understand." Magellan's pale face indicated that he had finally fathomed that they had been fooled the whole time. He didn't get the chance to call for help however, as he lastly fell sound asleep.

_YESH! I want to have a medal for this! Ah, but now is not the time to do the victory dance. The absence of those two won't go unnoticed for too long. I'll have to hurry, but first things first. Where did this stupid poison spitter hide the keys?_

After searching the whole room and finding nothing but dust and cobwebs, she reluctantly walked over to the sleeping man in charge of the prison and began to search on him. Not how she imagined _contact with the other gender_, but luck had decided to let her off this time and she soon had the silvery-shinning objects in her hand.

x

* * *

x

Looking as innocent as possible and acting all calm, she went to the elevator and entered. The way down took rather long to the girl's vexation. Agonized screams pierced the air. Meanwhile she was debating with herself, if the soporific had been strong enough. She had actually used a lethal dose, but she doubted that it would kill them. They _were_ strong like monsters after all. The now increasing heat in the rather big room was indicating that she had to be somewhere between level 3 and 4. Shortly after, it got ice cold, urging her to completely button up her uniform again. Eventually the extreme temperatures seemed to subside, making place for something far more somber. The atmosphere around her was tensing up with something she couldn't quite place, but it made her feel quite uneasy.

Suddenly the motion stopped and the door went open with a squeaking noise. Stepping out she was greeted by darkness that had consumed almost all the light. The few torches, which were supposed to be illuminating the halls, were doing a very poor job. As her eyes had finally accustomed to the blackness she proceeded to search for a certain person. Obscenities were shouted her way as she passed the first cells, but she had to ignore them for now. Melody couldn't afford to be found out before her escape. Sighing she strolled through the corridors. Had she been on the wrong level after all? No, she sure as hell wasn't. The young woman had now examined nearly every prison cell, when a rather spacious one, with just two persons in it caught her eye. Walking up gracefully to the men, she halted before the bars. A grin was on her face as the young man she was staring at looked up to glare at her. After holding a staring contest for several minutes the man decided to break the silence and hissed at Melody. "What? Have you never seen an infamous pirate before? I'm not a zoo animal to watch for your fucking amusement."

Frowning mockingly the girl replied "Oh really now 'Fire Fist' Ace! That's not the way you should talk to your savior." Both pirates inside the cell were gazing at her quite puzzled. Jinbei noticed that the girl didn't emit a malicious aura. This time it was him who spoke "Girl you are not really a guard, are you?"

"Nope and I'm here to get you both out of this jail."

Ace was still wary of the probably insane girl, who had dared to break into Impel Down – if she told the truth that is - and had even gotten to level 6, without too many problems as it seemed.

"Why would you come here to help us? We don't even know you." Her features brightened up with a beaming smile, reminding him much of a certain straw-hat wearing idiot he called his brother and just for a moment he thought that he might know her from somewhere, but ignored his gut feeling.

"I'm only a girl trying to change history." And after seeing the confused expressions she added "You know, a war will start if the marines take you to the execution. Whitebeard will appear and both sides will lose lots of men. A bloodbath of enormous extent will take place. Also, your dumb little brother won't keep still about this. I inda want to prevent all of this. Could you really take on the burden of your nakama and family dying right in front of you and for _you_? Besides I need Jinbei's help to get out of here myself."

"You know Luffy?"

"Let's just say I know about your relation to Luffy and can _surmise_ what will happen."

While she had been talking the girl had opened the cage and tossed the key to Jinbei so he could liberate them both. To tell the truth, they looked pretty beaten and drained of all energy, but Melody knew better than to judge just by looks. They could be deceiving.

After she had assured that the two _criminals_ were freed of their chains, she turned around and went even deeper in the labyrinth of cells. When the men inquired as to why she was heading the opposite way of the elevator, she would only say that she still had _something_ to fetch and she truly had. The two males behind her just went along, skeptically, but still grateful. This time the search wasn't as long as the last one though. Stopping in front of a tiny cell, with just one person in it, a smooth voice echoed throughout the silence.

"What? You already got me an execution date?" The lanky figure lying on the cot, with the eyes closed gave the most relaxed vibes one could give while being imprisoned.

"What have your manners rotten away, while lazing around here? You should face the person who you are talking to. And no unfortunately your execution had been postponed, but I got a message for you: I want my freaking necklace back you jerk!"

The man in question immediately shot up, wheeling around. The female voice had just been too well known to him. He wasn't starting to hallucinate things now, was he? Narrowing his eyes he replied "You should now best that I don't take too well being ordered around _miss_. Besides what are you wearing there?"

"Shut up! You're in no position to tell the person who is going to save your sorry ass that. I was even kind enough to bring you your sword, but maybe I should rethink it and escape just with Ace and Jinbei. It would make things a lot easier. Bepo makes a good captain, so the crew would be okay as well." Nevertheless she opened the cell-door and held the nodachi in front of Law, looking at the opposite direction. Ace and Jinbei were watching the odd couple in amazement. They were acting like they were discussing about the weather or of the last bar fight. The men wondered if the other two had even realized the situation they were in.

Suddenly a loud siren started to ring though the room, making them stop immediately.

"Oh shit! Bad timing. Why did they find out that fast? It will be just a matter of time that hell breaks loose here. Everyone run to the elevator, the guards must have realized that Magellan and Hannyabal are out cold. We have no time left!"

x

* * *

x

The ending of the chapter sucks Oo...

Every reviewer gets an imaginary cookie! Trust me they taste good. x)


	14. final boss

This. Chapter. Took. Me. So. Long! Anyways, I hope I didn't completely mess up the fighting scenes. I'm not too good at this. Whatever, decide for yourself if you like it and now ENJOY! :D

x

* * *

x

"Don't order me around!" Law was glaring at the girl, but after some moments he noticed the presence of Ace and Jinbei. His attention turned to the two men behind Melody and he added in a curious, yet threatening tone "Besides why are Mr. Fire Fist and Mr. Shichibukai with you?" He didn't see any reason why a girl without memory would save two strangers. Two absolutely dangerous strangers.

Losing the last bit of her already thin patience, the girl exasperatedly yelled at the pirate captain "Are you mentally retarded or something? Now's not the time to throw a fit. I will explain the situation once we're _inside_ the elevator. I wanna get out of here _A.L.I.V.E._ if possible. Come now…. _please_!"

The group started to make their way to their only exit. Prisoners all around them where screaming and begging them to free them as well, but the three escapees and the girl hardly took note of it. They were too occupied with looking out for the surely soon-to-come enemies.

Finally they reached the door of the elevator and stormed in. After they had caught their breath, all eyes in the room fell upon Melody, silently demanding an explanation from her. Meeting all their stares she sighed, like the hundredth time that day and began to give them a brief overview of the situation. "So to sum it up: I'm here to get you all out."

"How are you planning to do this? Are you even aware that we don't have a ship?"

"That will be the part where I need Mr. Jinbei's help. I know that you don't want to expose your friends to danger, but it's the only way I see to get out of here. You have to call your whale sharks, so they can bring us to the isle outside the Calm Belt, where our crew is waiting." Jinbei looked quite taken aback. How could this woman know about the whale sharks?

Law frowned at the girl "Who says that I'll permit those two on my submarine?"

"As I see it the only way to get out now is to work together, so bear with it." It was the first time in a while since Ace had spoken up. Law was glaring at the famous pirate to Melody's left.

The temperatures around them were getting cooler again, indicating that they had already passed level 3.

Jinbei spoke up to lift the dark mood. "If it is the only way to save our lives, I shall call them."

Melody was about to give her thanks to the ex-Shichibukai, when a jolt went through the room and the motions of the elevator stopped. She was sure that they hadn't reached level 1 yet, let alone the top level. For moments nothing happened. The silence was unnerving. One moment later however, they would learn that this was what people called the calm before the storm. Something began to violently hammer against the elevator door, making large dents into the metal. The people inside prepared themselves for the battle that was to come. It was clear as the blue sky that whatever being was on the other side of the door, it would not be kindly inviting them to have some tea, and whatever it was, it would be hard to defeat.

Suddenly two sharp claws came crushing through the metal, revealing a giant not-so-friendly looking koala-bear. If she hadn't known that the beast was going to kill her, she would have loved to hug it. As soon as the monster laid its eyes on them it tried to slice them with its dangerous claws. The group jumped through the holes that had been created by the Minokoala and had to evade its attacks during the whole time. Although the men were still pretty beaten and in a bad shape, they were surely no enemy to be taken lightly. Law had instantly unsheathed his nodaichi, while Ace - who had been freed of the sea-stone hand-cuffs before – set his fists ablaze, a toothy grin adorning his face. He had missed a good fight. Melody had decided to pass this time and let the boys do the work, yet she was still vigilant about every move that was made.

"HEY! I found the escapees! Call the rest of the Demon Guards and Sadi-chan over here!" A male voice shouted from the other end of the corridor and the sound of many boots was fastly approaching them.

Sighing the girl walked in the direction of the noise. She felt as if her motivation had been on a date with lethargy and quite enjoyed the company. Pulling out a few more flasks she mumbled. "Well, might as well do something useful. Aside from that, I don't want to deal with more Demon Guards."

Jinbei joined her and had an interested look in his eyes as he saw the small bottles in her hands, obviously not understanding how the girl was going to use them in a fight. Though the young woman didn't avert her eyes from the shadow figures, which were drawing closer, she noticed his curiosity and calmly stated "You'll see. Relax and watch the show." Stepping forward she took one of the smaller bottles and raised her hand a bit. When the first soldiers came into sight, she threw the flask at them, causing a deafening blast. Screams were splitting the air, indicating that she had indeed hit her targets. The fishman's eyes widened in disbelieve. How could such an innocent looking girl be so ruthless?

"I remind you, Mr. Jinbei, that it's either to kill or to be killed. On the battlefield there's rarely place for sympathy." Her tone was ice-cold and her expression stoic, but he knew that she was right. Taking action himself he punched every guard that dared to come at him. "Mr. Jinbei move aside!" Just as the former Shichibukai had taken some steps back, a fluid landed on their enemies. The men, who had been drenched started to cry and clutched at their eyes. The smell of burned flesh filled the air around them.

Meanwhile the two other pirates where having a hard time dealing with the Minokoala, mostly because they preferred not to work together and hold a glaring contest. Somehow Law felt a strong dislike of Whitebeard's second-division commander and not only because he had ordered him around. This much he could tell. In the short moment where the Surgeon of Death, had been preoccupied with his thoughts, the other man had successfully landed a powerful blow, sending the beast through the wall behind it. It didn't look like the Minokoala would be able to stand up for a while, so they decided to give Melody and Jinbei a hand. When they walked closer to the scene however, they noticed quite amazed, that no soldier was left on his feet. They were either knocked out or pitifully wailing with pain. Law looked quite disgusted as the stench of the chemically burned skin filled his nostrils. It was a really unpleasant smell.

"What did you do?" His voice didn't betray his curiousness.

"You should be able to tell Mr. _Doctor_, but for the slow ones I brought a bit of nitroglycerin and caustic soda with me. You can easily find a few useful chemicals on the sub and if you know the effects, you can easily make weapons out of it. These are just the basics of chemistry."

The Heart-Pirates' captain was rather impressed. Sure that were the basics, but how many people knew even about this much? This girl was really interesting. Not that he could be aware that chemistry was part of the class-schedule in another dimension.

The group started running down the corridor they had been forced to enter before. Riding the elevator was out of question, now that it had been destroyed, but where was the way out? Wherever it was, they had to speed up. Turning the next corner the girl, who had been leading the men, ran into something sturdy, hitting her nose and falling back into Law's arms. Not even caring about her position in the moment she looked up. Her hand was still holding her sore olfactory organ, when her eyes widened in shock. Three big figures had planted themselves in front of the pirates. Their appearance was mixture of pathetic harmlessness and deadly weaponry. The beasts jet-black beady eyes were fixed on their targets.

"My, my! So you were the ones causing uproar down here. Will you let me mmmmmmhmmm~ hear your screams?"

Melody couldn't help, but snort at the ridiculously dressed – if _this_ could even be considered clothing – woman, who was walking up from behind. Sadi-chan's whip, which was coming Melody's way, instantly made her stop though and the black-haired girl readied herself for the coming impact, unable to dodge anymore. One moment before the torture instrument could hit her head and harm her, the two strong tattooed arms that where still wrapped around the girl, yanked her to the side, just in time to avoid an injury.

"Don't be so carless Miss." Finally the man let go off her, leaving behind a slightly frustrated feeling inside the small woman as the close contact ended. The frustration was there, because he again had to save her again, right? She would have dwelled on the thought if Ace's yelling hadn't reached her ears. The Second-Division Commander, along with Jinbei, was already fighting the odd creatures, releasing fire attacks and hard blows. Shortly after, the lanky captain joined them, a sly smirk on his face, creating a blue circling area above his left hand.

Melody, who had started to run towards the fighting group, was abruptly stopped by a object that had wrapped itself around her left wrist.

"You're not mhmmmm~ going anywhere."

"Oh this makes things easier for me too, you know. I don't like to fight animals, even if they are monsters." A cold smile filled Melody's features. The smaller girl tightly grabbed the rope. She pulled with all the force she could bring up and managed to make her startled opponent stumble. Taking advantage of the moment of shock Melody pulled out the small pistol she had taken from the soldier at the beginning. Rapidly she aimed at the Impel Down guard and shot. Sadi-chan was barely able to escape the bullet.

_Tch, she's fast. This won't be a walk in the park, but I can't and don't want to waste all my bullets on her. There might be more enemies to face ahead of us, if this keeps up. The boys have got their hands full as well. Doesn't matter I should be able to deal with one person. _

The whip around her wrist loosened, but came back as fast as it had parted. A cry of pain escaped Melody's lips, when the object connected to her ribs. She stumbled a few steps back, gritting her teeth and gripping the damaged area. One rib was probably broken, but she wasn't sure. How hard could this damned lash be? Rage flashed in her emerald eyes that seemed to shine in a darker shade of green than usual. Her orbs looked similar to the ones of a panther that was observing its prey and ready to sink its deadly claws into the fresh flesh. It was no good idea to piss this woman off.

"Aaaaah mhmmmmmm~ that's it. Scream for me!"

"That's it we've played for long enough now. It's _your_ turn to scream for me, Miss Sadist." The sweet smile returned to the raven-haired girl's face, though it also bore a hint of malice. In the blink of an eye she had thrown a bottle at the older woman, who was taken aback by the sudden action. Predicting in which direction Sadi-chan would dodge, Melody raised the hand, she held her gun with. The girl took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes slightly. _Concentrate. Aim. Shoot._ A shot pierced the air, followed by a loud shriek. Nope, definitely not the best idea of the honey-blond woman to enrage the younger one.

"See? Told you so, but rejoice! I didn't aim at your vital points. Well in spite of that, I think that I'll make sure, you won't follow us." Again the girl took her weapon and sent a second bullet through her enemy's leg, causing her victim to scream in agony again.

It was then that Melody realized that no other sound was made in the room. Slowly she turned around. The three Demon Guards were piled up on the floor. Their bodies either burned, cut or beaten. Jinbei, Ace and Law were staring at her. Traces of different emotions were evident on their faces. The looks she was getting made her feel kind of uneasy. "What? Did you expect a cat-fight?"

Ignoring her sarcastic comment and annoyed face, Law replied with an amused undertone. "Your combat style surely has changed, since the last time I've seen you fight."

He was right, but he didn't know of the precious piece of her past she had regained. He didn't know about the training with her mother. He didn't know he had taken an assassin with him that had knowledge of things that didn't even exist in this world. He did know shit about her. Even less than before, she thought. Rolling her eyes, she decided to leave it at that and again took up the race against time, to find the exit.

x

* * *

x

After running around for some time, without a clue where they were heading, Lady Luck seemed to finally be on their side again. They had found the stairs leading to level 1. Immediately they started to sprint upwards. The escapees could almost smell the freedom and their spirits were raised considerably. They didn't stop for a second and continued their already long run. Ace and Jinbei seemed to be more exhausted, than the other two. Probably because of the beatings they must have went through.

Every corridor they passed looked, like the other ones. The criminals in the cells were begging them to free them, but with no avail. _Shit, we have to hurry. I don't know how much more fighting the others can take. Why can't there be a stupid floor plan? _

The needed ten more minutes to find the next staircase, which led to the top level of the prison. The level the men would have never dreamed to see again until the days of their executions. On their way there, they had to take on a few weaker guards.

The group could almost touch the giant wooden door, which hindered them from reaching the blue sea outside, when an enraged voice yelled "Hydra!"

Alarmed they turned around to see the three heads of Magellan's poison monster coming their way. Everyone jumped to the side out of instinct. The warden looked more than furious. It was kinda understandable though. The girl, who was currently sitting wide-eyed on the stone floor, had dared to sully his reputation. _How the fuck can he be standing? He should still be sleeping peacefully for a few hours. Maybe his poison neutralized the soporific? _The warden had been too careless and was about to eradicate the flaw. If this wouldn't have been enough the remaining two guards of the jail stepped in front of the warden.

"Guys do not get touched by Magellan's poison! It's deadly and we don't have the antidote." This was the last thing Melody was able to yell, before a rain of attacks came down on them. How the hell were they supposed to get out of this alive?

The horde of blue gorillas, along with their commander Saldeath, was lunging at Ace from behind. Fortunately the former captain of the Sunny-Pirates could jump in front of them just in time to block their attack. Some meters to the left Law was dodging Magellan's venom and trying to catch him in the circles created by his devil fruit powers. Ace had cast aside his indifferences with the tall captain of the Heart-pirates and aided him in his battle. The only persons left were the two women and some soldiers of Impel Down. The fight was in full swing, but they only stood there and watched their opponent, trying to weigh the other one up. _There's no use if I keep, standing around. She doesn't seem as stupid as the other ones, so this might be a little harder. Well, let the games begin!_

Melody searched through her pockets, not losing the eye contact. She noticed that she had hardly any bombs and acid left. HHHDomino used this moment to make her move. The blond pulled out a pistol similar to the one Melody had stolen and fired at her. If Melody had jumped to the side one millisecond later, she would have ended with a perforated head instead of a graze shot.

At the same time Ace and Law had their own problems fighting or rather running from Magellan. He hardly let the escapees enough time to start a counterattack. Though they were both fighting the same enemy, their teamwork lacked everything teamwork could lack. Ace shot a fist of flames in the warden's direction, making the monstrous man focus on him. Using the opening Law created a Room and swung his nodachi at Magellan's leg. Just when the young captain thought that he had cut through the huge foot, he noticed that the sword had only created a small slash wound. Grey eyes widened in surprise and Law jumped back as fast as possible, before the same foot could kick him into the next wall. While he blocked a fist coming his way too, he casted a glance in Ace's direction. The other male's attacks seemed to have a bigger effect. Probably it was because Ace was a logia and maybe it showed that he hadn't gained the title of Whitebeard's Second-Division Commander for nothing. What no one had thought was that the fire had a fatal consequence to it. The poison armor on Magellan's body started to vaporize and the deadly gas floated in the air. Jinbei was the only one, who had defeated nearly everyone he had fought against. Saldeath was the only one left standing and this just because he was leaning his weight against his trident. Releasing a final blow, the small imp-like man collapsed in front of his beaten troops. 2:0 for the pirates. The fishman was about to run to the main fight, when a small explosion made him look to place where Melody was taking on a group of soldiers and the female chief guard. His ally was moving though the crowd slaughtering everyone who dared to step in front of the katana, she must have taken from one of her enemies. It almost looked as if she was gracefully dancing her way through the men. Nevertheless she also had her fair share of bruises and cuts and seemed and made a quite exhausted impression. "Mr. Jinbei could you help me out here for a moment? I need to talk to you for a bit." A fist was shot in her direction and cut off the same instant. The girl had not even spared a glance at the former Shichibukai, but he ran over anyway. The two stood back to back, repulsing the oncoming men all the while.

With a voice as calm as the ocean waves in the four blues the girl spoke only for Jinbei to hear "I know that you want to help Ace, but in our current state we will lose if you do so. I guess that Law and Ace still haven't noticed, but poisonous gases are building up and if this keeps going, we'll all die of intoxication in this closed room." At those words the pirate realized that the mysterious girl was right. He was about to speak when Melody continued, while stabbing a man and leaning to the side to evade a bullet from the chief guard. "I need you to break down the door and call your whale sharks. You know that the only escape route it to cross the Calm Belt. Besides, the others are far too busy with their own fight." With a last flashing grin she faced him for a moment, "I'm counting on you.", and ran off lunging at Domino.

The fishman started to punch his way through the crowd of attackers right away. Amidst the ongoing battles no one saw him concentrating all his power in his fist and sending a mighty blow to the door. A loud crash was heard and for a moment all parties turned to look at the daylight that broke through the dust. Magellan who had been too busy with the captain and the Whitebeard commander stared in shock at the opening in the door. He tried to make his way to Jinbei instantly, but was held back by a sword that had finally pierced his skin and a flaming punch directed at his face.

In the meantime the number of normal soldiers had been reduced to about five people and the vice guard. Melody was already panting heavily, her body not being used to so much physical strain. Another bullet was sent her way and brushed her cheek. The gases were finally showing its effects and the girl started to feel slightly dizzy. Mixed with her lack of sleep it made a deadly combination. She knew that her body was pushed to its limit, but she still had some minutes left, before she was going to collapse. With one more burst of energy she run towards Domino, the katana tightly gripped in her hands. The blonde in front of her thought that Melody had gone completely nuts, because of the poison in the air and lifted her gun. She never got to shoot however as Melody pulled out her own pistol as fast as she could and fired her last bullet. The chief guard of Impel Down had horror painted over her face as she looked down to her stomach. Scarlet liquid was dripping out of the hole the ammunition had created and the woman fell to her knees. 3:0 for the pirates. Only opponent left: final boss.

The sound of a cracking wall made the young assassin jump. Searching for the source of the noise, she found a lanky form slumped against the wall on the other side of the room. Law had been thrown back while trying to ram his sword into Magellan's right eye. Rushing over to the captain, the girl pulled him up and supported his body. Hopefully the warden had just dealt him a concussion, but he seemed to be unconscious at the moment. Melody was hurriedly dragging Law to the door, knowing that it was their only chance to escape. Ace was still firing countless attacks at Magellan, but they got weaker by the minute.

"The whale sharks are here. Let's get out of here!" Jinbei, who had been standing at the opening in the door, motioned for them to come. Melody had only left behind the half way to the exit. The body she was carrying was slowing her down substantially. The warden realized what they planned and got out of control. He resorted to his ultimate attack: the venom demon. Steadily the most dangerous poison started to form a devilish creature. Comprehending the gravity of the situation the girl cried out to Ace "Ace get to the door! RIGHT NOW!" The man that had been fighting until then, shot her a quick glance. In the meantime she had almost made it to the door. Covering his body in flames, so that Magellan wouldn't be able to touch him, he ran to the girl wanting to help her. She looked up to the young man and ordered "Take him for a second and bring him to Jinbei!"

"What are you up to?" the Fire Fist questioned, somehow concerned about the strange girl's well-being.

"Giving us a chance to escape. Go!"

The outraged warden had started to close the gap between the group of escapees and himself. Taking the last and biggest bottle with chemicals she had left, she deviously smirked at the man.

"Sorry but today is not you day." With that she threw the flask in his direction. Flames and a bright flash illuminated the room and a splitting scream erupted in the middle of the burning fire.

Not losing a second the girl dashed off to the pirates waiting outside. Jinbei gave the animals the signal to swim away as fast as they could, the moment Melody had jumped on the whale shark that carried Law on is back. Mission impossible: complete. Final level: cleared.

x

* * *

x

Please tell me what you think about the outcome. Is it too much or too 'unrealistic'? There may be more spelling mistakes today. I'm really REALLY ABSOLUTELY tired and even found about 10 mistakes myself, before I posted this chap, but there may be more I didn't see. Sorry for this.


	15. bonds, molesters and revelations

BaaaBam. Yeah I know I have made you wait longer than usual. Sorry for that, but I think that I can't keep up the weekly update. I will try to, but school takes up most of my _spare_ time… The next semester will be hell, because I'll have at least two tests a week. Please bear with me.

Note to the last chapter: yes, yes I know it was unrealistic and was kinda hard to understand. I didn't really like how it turned out, but to tell the truth: I just wanted Ace to live. xD

lexily: thanxx the cookie was so yummy! xD

jen567: yeah I know, I'm sorry about that... and yes they will meet in my story, but not in the next few chapters.

Now enjoy!

x

* * *

x

**15. bonds, molesters and revelations**

Law regained full consciousness, shortly after their escape from the prison. The man still felt a throbbing pain in his head as he sat up. When he looked around to check the situation, his eyes automatically landed on the raven-haired girl to his left. It hadn't been until now that he noticed how worn out she was and wondered how much longer she could keep awake. Judging by the dark black shadows under her eyes, which had already grown to the size of his own and her tired gaze, she could fall asleep every second. Though he was powered out himself, he shifted a bit closer to his savior, just in case.

The way back was far calmer than the girl had expected, but she really paid it no mind. They had just succeeded to break out of the one place, where you could be sure to never see the light of day again. Reality still had to sink in. It seemed like a dream to her_. What the holy fuck? I mean come on! I'm a mere girl with a bit more strength than a normal human. It's ridiculous to think I could make it out alive of Impel Down, although I had more information about the place, than other people. Not even Luffy was able to break out without major injuries. Damn! He is supposed to be the hero in this story! Oh... right, we have to let him know that Ace is safe…_

Everyone's fate had been changed. A war had been prevented. Many pirates as well as marines, whose lives were doomed, had just been saved. Saved by a single human woman. But which unforeseen consequences would the decisions of this one woman bring? What would happen to the still dispersed Straw-Hats hereafter? If they met up now and not two years later as it would normally be, would they have the strength to sail to the New World and survive there? What would the consequences for her and the involved crews be? In the end it didn't help to think about those things. She would see what the future kept for her. The whale sharks they were sitting on, swam at a speed, she hadn't given them credit for and everybody relaxed a bit as they exited the Calm Belt after an hour or so, although nothing but one relatively small Sea King had attacked them. They hadn't spoken much on the way, because they were all immersed in their own thoughts.

Another hour had passed, when the small isle with nothing but a few palm trees on it finally entered their vision. Six figures that were shouting something unintelligible and running to the seashore could be made out by the group. The whale sharks sped up one more time and the companions finally reached the tiny land. The captain of the waiting pirates was the first one to jump down from the aquatic animals.

"CAP'N! YOU'RE ALIVE AND STILL IN ONE PIECE!" _**(A.N.: no pun intended!)**_

"Oh my god! Captain is it really you or am I seeing things again?"

The tall man didn't have to take as much as three steps forward as his entire crew had assembled around him in the blink of an eye. Some men were so relieved that they were on the verge of tears. Bepo who had been worried sick about his beloved captain and had been pacing up and down the sub during the whole wait, was now hugging Law as if the world was coming to an end. It was a really cute scene and Melody - who had also stepped on dry land by the time - had a small genuine smile on her face. A picture of a mother bird flying back to the nest where her little birdies were waiting, popped up in her mind. Grinning she turned away to face the two persons accompanying them and to the whale sharks. "Thanks that you brought us here." The animal made a happy sound as the girl patted its head gently.

The young woman was so preoccupied with the creatures that she didn't hear the nearing footsteps. It wasn't until some arms were wrapped around her frame that she realized that the crew had run up to her and was now bombing her with congratulations and questions. Melody was overwhelmed to say the least, but the feeling was soon replaced by mirth.

Aurel who had finally let go of his captain, was hugging her and patting her head softly, just like she had done to the whale shark. "Well done, missy! I knew you would make it, but _really_ how did you manage to break out?"

Bepo who was also standing by her side with Law grinned from ear to ear, showing his large white fangs. "I'm glad you two made it back, Melody."

She had no place to return to, nor did she have someone who was waiting for her, but if she had to guess, the warmth she felt while being with those idiot was what you'd call a loving home. At first she didn't notice the frown that had appeared on the fire user's face beside her. The second he had heard her name a bell rang. He wasn't sure though. Closing the gap between them, he reached out one hesitant hand. The Heart-Pirates that hadn't noticed the presence of the two infamous men earlier went silent straightaway as they recognized them. The girl had no idea, what to make out of this situation, yet she didn't back off. Ace's large hand touched her upper arm cautiously.

Suddenly her eyes widened and a shock-wave, more torturous than all before surged through her veins. The girl began to scream out at the top of her lungs, gripping her head that felt as if it was going to explode any second. Moments later the already exhausted female fell to her knees. As her cries had finally ebbed away into nothingness, not even the breathing of the surrounding pirates could be heard anymore.

x

* * *

x

"Oi, Ace wait up! Why did you wake me up this early in the first place?"

"It's already 12, slowpoke! Luffy and Sabo are already waiting or are you telling me that you want us to celebrate without you? It's no fun if one of the two birthday children isn't present right? Besides, Luffy would eat your piece of the cake as well…"

The small girl chasing behind Ace pouted adorably, causing the older boy to laugh loudly. In a swift movement he grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her after him.

x

* * *

x

Time seemed to have frozen, while the men around Melody waited for her to say anything. Slowly she began to raise her face to the person who had provoked this strong reaction of her. Something between shock, surprise and joy shone in her emerald eyes. Opening her mouth, she whispered almost inaudibly "Nii-chan?..."*

The pirates who had witnessed the scene were shaking their head in disbelieve and staring at the man in question, but the Whitebeard Commander was the most stunned of them all. He had already felt something familiar about her the first time he had seen her in Impel Down, but never had he imagined her to be his little sister. Melody tried to stand on her thin, shaky legs and began to walk up to Ace. Right as she was about to embrace this person who had been part of her past, her consciousness faded and the warmth of two arms that caught her limp body, lulled her to sleep.

x

* * *

x

**On the Marine-ship that was supposed to take Boa Hancock (and a hidden Luffy) to Impel Down:**

A young marine came rushing to his superior, angst written all over his face. "V..Vice-Admiral Momonga! Terrible news has just arrived!" He handed the older men a small Den-Den-Mushi. After Momonga picked up the receiver, moments of silence followed. The pirate empress was watching with mild amusement as the self-proclaimed keeper of justice began to yell at the poor snail. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE FIRE FIST HAS ESCAPED?..." Shortly after she had heard the notice, she excused herself. Outside her cabin, the screaming continued for several more minutes, but Hancock had long since sneaked back into her room to deliver the news, to the escapee's brother.

x

* * *

x

_Huh? What happened? Have I dreamed everything after all? No wait… is there someone snoring beside me?_ Opening her eyes, she soon found the source of the vexatious noise on a stool at the side of her bed. Probably the idiot waiting there had had one of his narcoleptic attacks. When Melody had finally accustomed her green orbs a bit to the blackness in the room she found that she had never seen it before. Could there possibly be a room on the sub she hadn't been in or was it an entirely different place? Her hand grabbed the silk blanket that covered her body. She noticed that the bed, she was currently sitting on, was much bigger and more comfortable than the ones the crewmembers called their own. Slipping out of the covers as soundlessly as she could, she stood up. The young woman began to carefully make her way to the door or rather the spot where she assumed the door was. After a while she found the metallic doorknob and left the door slightly ajar, to let some light flood the place. Incredulously she looked at the large room that was without a doubt inhabited by a high ranking person with good taste. It took her some moments to realize her last thought and she whispered "Don't tell me this is _HIS_ room?" The moment she turned around to leave and find the crew, her nose crashed into something solid and _wet_? Hissing a few choice curses she looked up at her current object of hatred and soon found Trafalgar Law with only a small towel around his waist standing in her way and smirking down at her. To say that she was matching the color of a ripe tomato would have been a clear understatement, but to her annoyance she had to admit that the pirate in front of her had a, to women, quite attractive body. Two stormy grey eyes were locked with her own. "How long do you plan to stare at me like that _Miss_?" By this time her face was burning in a deeper shade of red, if it was even possible and she rapidly averted her gaze.

After the perplexed girl had finally composed herself she asked "What are you doing here and where are we Mr. Exhibitionist?"

The man raised a brow at her. "I believe that I am allowed to walk in and out of _my_ room as I please. Besides, I was just about to get some clothes and check on you - as you could have guessed –, but seeing that you're already awake, makes things easier for me. We need to talk."

"Oh, and there I was thinking that you are a kinky pedophile who enjoys undressing in front of innocent girls." Clearly not amused by the accusation, Law scowled at her, effectively making her flinch. Deciding that it was for her best to leave the room now, she excused herself and walked in direction of the kitchen. Too bad that she hadn't seen the smirk, which had sneaked its way to the captain's face.

Melody felt as if she hadn't eaten in months. As soon as she entered the sought room, all eyes were on her. Suddenly Frey and Ryan – the chef of the sub - wolf-whistled at her. She tilted her head to the side questioningly. Romeo, who had been quiet until now, decided that it was time to enlighten the poor girl about her present state and cleared his throat. Looking to the side, he pointed his index finger at her. A pink color was dusting his cheeks. What, did she have something on her face? The girl proceeded to look down at herself and then all color was drained from her face, though the white color was replaced by a huge blush as fast as it had come. How could she not have noticed what she was wearing? _Law that sadistic fuck! He knew and didn't say a word. Oh I swear by everything that's dear to me, he _will_ pay. _Her cloth consisted of nothing but an oversized, yellow and black stripped shirt that was doing a bad job in covering her panties. What the heck was it today with all this awkward situations? Right as she was about to make a run for her _own_ room and change into something more presentable, the deep voice of Captain Smirk, entered her ears "Where do you think you are going. I still need to examine you and see if you're alright _AND_ you owe me some explanations. _Now_." His tone left no space for objections. Anger flashed in her eyes as she muttered something under her breath that sounded much like the word 'pervert' to Law, but this once he chose to ignore the comment.

x

* * *

x

Melody sat on one of the infirmary beds. The scent of medicine and other unpleasant things lingered in the air. Not what you'd call a nice atmosphere for an oncoming interrogation. "Who on earth are you Miss Melody?" She could have answered with a complete lie, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. Because of a, to her unknown reason, she had the urge to tell someone the truth.

"You know Law, I've been asking this question to myself over the last four years and couldn't find an answer. Now I'm here for just some months and every piece in the puzzle is starting to fall back into place. Isn't it weird?" The girl let out a humorless laugh and continued, "Let's start at the beginning. My full name is Monkey D. Melody. My mother was a feared assassin and my father is the currently most wanted man on earth. My brothers are – your fellow supernova – Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace – Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard-Pirates - and Sabo, though I'm only blood-related to Luffy. From the first day I can remember, I was taught the art of assassination and left my brothers, together with my mom, in order to train my skills. On the island in South Blue were we stayed for some years I met my best friend, whom you should also know: Killer from the Kidd-Pirates. I don't get how I could forget them all. Well I guess that's everything you need to know for now. If you believe this story or think that I'm nuts is up to you." She was languidly staring at her fingernails, while Law was taking in all, the woman placed on the bed had just claimed. _It's rather hard to believe that story, even if I would consider it being true. But it was clear that Mr. Portgas knew her, so she might really speak the truth. Moreover it would explain the indifferent expression she had, while killing all those guards at Impel Down and the lack of shock when I slaughtered the Marines. It isn't even a surprise she possesses the Conquerors Haki, if you take into account, who her parents are. Let's say that many things would make sense if we go with that theory. _The doctored sighed heavily and massaged his temples. It was no use thinking about those things. In the end it didn't matter, who she was, though t would make things more interesting.

"So you won't say anything about it?" The raven-haired woman looked up and analyzed him, for any signs that might have given his thoughts away.

"There's no point in it, is it? But if you insist on a response: It seems plausible to me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Having said everything about the matter there was to, the lanky captain turned his swivel chair to his – so the girl assumed – work table. It was the only thing in the room that was messy. She wondered how Law could find the sheets he needed in the chaos. The young woman was looking so intently at him that she nearly jumped three feet high, as he stood up. Making two long strides, he reached the side of her bed with a few papers in his hands. "Please undress now."

"Huh?... HUH? WHAT? So I was right after all! You are a molester!"

Normally the captain of the Heart pirates had no problems to stay polite in all situations and conceal his ire, but this special woman made it very, _very_ difficult for him to keep his cool. He was about to reply in a not-so-gentleman-like manner, when a hilarious idea popped up in his mind. Trademark smirk back in place he told her "First off Miss Melody: how am I supposed to examine you with the shirt on. Second: this is _my_ shirt you are wearing there and I'd love to have it back some time. Third: I am a doctor _and_ a man. You're not the first woman, whom I'd have undress for me." Then he leaned down to her, making her crawl back till her back hit the cold metal wall of the infirmary. She was shivering, but not sure if it was because of the cool deadlock behind her or the man standing in front of her, whose face was only an inch away from her own. His smirk grew even larger as he saw the anxiety in her eyes. He put both his hands at her sides, cutting off all possible escape routes. Leaning even closer, he breathed in her ear "Fourthly: Who ever said that I haven't seen you without your clothes on before? I had to check you for injuries back on the winter island, remember?" She was incredulously staring at the man, her lips slightly agape.

"So you really are into this whole 'playing doctor' thing?" She wanted to sound self-assured, but the words that left her mouth were far from that and she had to facepalm mentally at her pathetic behavior. However there was not much time to brood over it.

The next thing the girl registered, were the rough lips of the captain, which were crashed against her own. A strange sensation flooded through her body. By reflex she lifted her hand and slapped the man with all the strength she could muster. Her emerald eyes were as round as the moon and her face was a mask of pure astonishment. Neither of them found words to break the silence. What are you even expected to say when something like this happens? The moment Law's attention dropped, Melody took her chance and slipped out of his arms, sprinting out of his reach.

x

* * *

x

Not even bothering to look where she was running, she hadn't seen the big figure coming around the corner and her nose painfully collided with its next victim.

"Sorry I haven't noticed you." She looked up apologetically. Jinbei was watching her amusedly. "So you are Ace's little sister?"

"Yes Mr. Jinbei. I guess I should introduce myself properly now that we have time. My name is Melody, nice to meet you." After officially introducing themselves, they ended up walking to the kitchen together, where Ace - who had finally awoken - was waiting.

"Yo, bro. What's up?" She was flashing him her brightest smile, not able to contain her joy.

"You and Luffy really are the same. Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" The freckled man was grinning in return. Before they could continue their talk, Jean-Bart strong voice shouted "Moby-Dick sighted. Prepare to emerge."

Ace's grin only widened "Come on, I wanna introduce you to pops."

x

* * *

x

*"Nii-chan" means big brother.

Well, yeah you can think that I am crazy after this chapter, but making her Luffy's sister was the only logical way, to make her 'strong'. The story wouldn't have worked with a normal human girl with no strength at all.

Again I'm not satisfied with the chap. I guess my English vocabulary isn't as big as I though. Anyways, what do you think?


	16. demon lover

Hey guy, you know what? I'm still aliveeee! Yaay

I'm really, REALLY sorry that it took me so long to update, but I can't seem to find inspiration to write at the moment and the simple reason behind that is that I'm more into other series and drawing at the moment.

I'm amazed that this story got so many favs and reviews, taking that it is my first attempt, but I'm really grateful for all your nice comments. You should all get a coockie!

And because one reviewer asked/stated this: I'm not sure why I made her Luffy's sister, but I guess it made more sense for me, since she needed to be strong and because I wanted her to have the conquerors haki. Besides that I liked the idea of a girl that looked like fem!Luffy. So yeah that's pretty much it.

Warning: This chapter may not be that good, because I haven't written in a while.

Now ENJOY!

x

* * *

x

**16. demon lover**

The girl was sitting cross-legged before three big trash bags filled with all her belongings, namely clothes. _Well what kind of outfit are you supposed to wear when facing a legend? Flashy? No. Elegant? Fuck no! Ah doesn't matter I'll go with something simple I guess._ Deciding on her black skinny jeans and a red tank top, she hurriedly put them on and exited the sorry excuse of a room that she called her own. They had docked to the Moby-Dick a few minutes ago. Moreover the entire crew of the Heart-Pirates had been invited to join the – supposedly - strongest Pirates in the whole Grand-Line at a party and you'd have to be an utter fool to refuse the chance to see the famous Whitebeard and his men.

Everybody was eagerly waiting for Melody to finally show up. The anticipation in the air was almost tangible, when the young girl entered the room. All eyes were locked on her as the Second-Division Commander walked up to her, his trademark grin in place as ever and he put a large hand on her slim shoulder. Without losing any words the entire crew fell in line with Ace and his sister as they began to walk in direction of the hatch.

The fresh breeze outside made Melody's black locks swirl around her face, when she got out of the yellow submarine. Slowly she proceeded to climb up the ladder that had been prepared for them. Ace, who had been first to reach the deck of the Moby-Dick reached out one strong arm to help the girl on the last steps. With the grace of a cat and an almost inaudible 'thud', her feet landed on the wooden floor. As soon as her emerald eyes looked up, she was confronted with countless men that were surrounding them.

"Ace you bastard, you made it back." A man whose head reminded her much of a pineapple approached them, but he halted the second he realized the Fire Fist was in company. Female company to be precise, making Marco raise a non-existent brow. "Well, now you've even gotten yourself a woman while escaping the most secured prison?" The roars of laughter, which resounded from the so-called friends of Ace, nearly caused her to lose her temper and if it wasn't for the smooth voice of the Surgeon of Death, who had also made it up by the time, there would have been a few casualties the girl was sure. Although she had to fight a blush as she thought about their little incident in the infirmary. "So you are claiming that your friend there would go out with his little sister? If I were him, I'd be insulted." The splitting laughter died down and left the Whitebeard-Pirates gawking at the young woman and their comrade, who only grinned sheepishly in return. No trace of anger evident on his features.

x

* * *

x

After some much needed basic explanations, a group of commanders, the siblings and the Heart-Pirates were led to the giant throne in the middle of the deck, which was occupied by the most colossal man the rookies had ever laid their eyes on. Every normal human would have already been overwhelmed by the mighty presence Edward Newgate was giving off, but all the people assembled on the ship were by far not what you'd call _ordinary_. The fire user was the first one to speak to his 'father'.

"Pops I'm home. Sorry if I have made you worry. Oh and like I already told you per Den-Den Mushi, I wanted to introduce you to this pipsqueak here. She is...OW!" The small woman, that seemed even smaller beside the old man, had kicked her _beloved_ brother in the shin. Hard. Pouting at the harsh treatment, he simply let her continue to avoid further injuries.

"My name is Melody, like this stupid matchstick wanted to say and I am his little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir. I'm sorry for all the trouble he has certainly caused you over the past years and am really grateful that you took good care of him." Ace was giving her a fake hurt look, while the girl settled on smiling ever so innocently at his captain. Whitebeard who had mutely watched the scene in all its hilariousness spoke up for the first time. His booming voice reverberated throughout the whole ship. "So, you are the girl I've already heard so much about? Say, brat why did you save my son?"

Melody tilted her head to the side. Her expression was clearly telling that she didn't understand the meaning of the question. "Uhm, with all due to respect, Sir, but isn't it logical to save your family, if they need your help? Besides I had promised the Heart-Pirates to bring back their captain, who happened to get himself sent there as well."

"And so you just broke into Impel Down?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" The giant propped his head against his palm and began to smirk at the answer.

"Brat you sure are interesting and reckless, just like that sibling of yours. I really appreciate that you saved him. Now as I have heard you still don't belong to a crew. How about it, would you like to join my family and roam the waters of the Grand-Line with us? I'm sure my sons would like to call you their sister."

The raven-haired girl's mouth was slightly agape. Not only had she been able to meet the man who possessed the power to oppose even the Pirate King himself, but also been invited to join this very man's crew. Though she felt the pride blooming inside her, there was also a feeling bitter as bile she couldn't put her hands on. From the corner of her eyes she caught the sight of Romeo and Aurel, whose eyes had widened to the size of big, round saucers and were filled with sheer unease. For the simple reason that Melody averted her gaze back to her feet, she failed to notice the fury the captain with the Northern-style hat behind her was emitting and his tightly clenched fists, which caused his knuckles to turn white. On the deck below them the preparations for the party were already in full progress and people where shouting orders at each other, but all the noise went unnoticed by Melody. To her the silence around her was hardly bearable. The girl's inner battle continued, as she struggled to find the right decision. Of course she knew that she had to be outright stupid to just be _thinking_ about the answer, but in the end a heavy sigh escaped her mouth and her lips curved up into a faint smile. There was no way now she could leave these morons by themselves and despite the screeching voice inside her head that was now yelling what a bloody idiot she was being, she had no regrets as she voiced her decision. "I'm afraid to tell you, that your information concerning this matter seems to be wrong. I have already found my own family to stay with and I don't plan to abandon them anytime soon. Right, captain?" She turned on her heel to face the rare sight of a completely stunned, black-haired captain. Without waiting for him to reply, her attention was drawn back to the giant behind her as his hearty laugh reached her ears.

"A really interesting brat. Anyway bring me the sake! We have to celebrate the return of your brother, son's!" Cheers erupted from the pirates. The next thing Melody became aware of, were Aurel and Romeo, tackling her to the wooden-ground, like the first time they met. Both were joyfully hugging her, effectively draining all breath from her lungs, but this time she didn't mind. Not at all.

x

* * *

x

The hours passed flying and the sun was long since replaced by the stars and the moon shining brightly above their heads as if they were just as merry as the pirates themselves. By the time being the alcohol supplies of both crews were reduced to a few boxes. The deck was filled with drunken, dancing and singing people, whose laughter was loud enough to be heard even on the next island. A few guys were having their fifth drinking contest, while some had already passed out. Melody herself might have had one or two glasses to much, because really, this wouldn't have happened if she had been completely sober. The young woman stood up from her spot next to Ace, just to stagger over to the knocked-out guitarist of White-Beard's crew. Some of the men closest to her eyed her curiously. Sitting down on an empty box she raised her voice a bit to make sure that she had everyone's attention as she declared "Guys, there's no real party without some music, so the awesome me shall provide you with the finest rock." And emphasized this by a dramatic bow. After the initial laughter had died down a bit she began to strike the first chords and her voice soon joined the melody.

"_Killer smile that you can't deny  
pure evil without a doubt  
Got a Creepshow horror gonna take you for a ride  
and you know there's only one way out  
Well you think I'm just a pretty face,  
boy you think it's gonna be alright  
Call for your mamma, you better get ready,  
it's gonna be raining bloody evil tonight  
Bloody shovel I'll be diggin' your grave  
When the devil comes knockin'  
he'll be calling for you babe."_

The men were definitely enjoying the show and Melody stood up, surprisingly not missing a single note while doing so. 

"Come on in close boy let me burn you with my desire  
Shot gun lid will blow you outta your mind  
COME ON AND BE MY DEMON LOVER TONIGHT

Come wear my shadow baby so evil that you wanna die  
You know you got it comin' right between the eyes well  
COME ON AND BE MY DEMON LOVER TONIGHT

Hey boy you wanna treat me right,  
you say you wanna hold my hand  
Tell me what you want and keep me up all night  
and be with me until we're dead  
Maybe you think I'm just an easy type boy  
I'm giving up without a fight  
You better get ready, you better get it right,  
If you're gonna be my demon lover tonight."

A few more songs followed until the girl's throat was as dry as the desert in Alabasta. The applause didn't seem to cease as the girl clumsily jumped of the box with a lazy grin on her face. After she helped herself to a bottle of beer she started a conversation with a few men, obviously not noticing the lust in their eyes, when she spotted her new captain, who was sitting on a chair, rather far away from the commotion. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his lips were pressed together to a thin line. Melody didn't understand the reason behind his sullen look. Muttering a brief apology to the men she walked up to Law, with a worried expression.

"What's the matter captain? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"You shouldn't be drinking so much." His voice was void of all emotion.

A long sigh escaped the girl's lips and she let herself plop down beside him, though she still felt a bit uncomfortable around Law. It was fear as she had concluded, but not of him. It was the fear that she might be _falling_ for the tall man, sitting beside her.

"A party is more fun with some booze in your body."

He didn't respond and after a while she began to softly sing the chorus from the song she had played before.

"_Come on in close boy let me burn you with my desire. Shot gun lid will blow you outta your mind. Come on and be my demon lover tonight." _She giggled uncharacteristically, the beers still having some effect on her hazy mind.

As he looked at her from the corner of his eyes he noticed that her cheeks were tinted in a light shade of red, but the man with the spotted-hat wasn't sure if it was because of the inebriated state she was currently in or if it was by any chance a small blush that adorned her features. He didn't understand her at all. First she would slap him and run off and now she was here sitting at his side and singing pretty suggestive songs. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her standing up. Just as she leaned down towards him, did he look up only for his lips to meet hers the second time that day, though the kiss was much softer and most important, it was mutual. She placed her knees on either side of his thighs and entangled her hands in his short hair, while his hands wandered to her waist on instinct. Their breath came out in short pants as they parted for air. A sly smile was on Melody's lips as she repeated "..be my demon lover tonight." It took all his will not to give in to the pretty words, but he still had his principles and one of those was not to take advantage of obviously drunken females. Shoving her off of him he quickly stood up and told her to go to sleep, before he walked back to the sub.

x

* * *

x

After reaching his room, he locked his door and let himself fall exhaustedly onto his soft mattress. As he turned to lie on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, he caught the scent of cinnamon and ginger lingering on it. The scent of the very woman he had tried to avoid all this evening and eventually failed at it. Now that she had joined his crew, everything had changed. He couldn't treat her any different from the others, nor could he treat her the same. She would surely be a valuable ally considering her _acquaintances_, but he never knew what went on in that pretty head of hers. No certainly not.

He closed his eyes, but as soon as he did the images of the infirmary and the party flooded his mind. A shrewd little thing she was, invading his thoughts just that easily. _What is it that she wants? Or better what do I want?_

* * *

Some cabins away a dejected figure was sitting on her makeshift bed. Head resting on her knees, which she had hugged closely to her body. What was she thinking? That had to be the damned booze. She was sure of it… or not? A part of her ached to go to Law's room and continue where they had left off, but yet another part – the more rational one – was telling her, that it would be the worst possible decision. The girl was confused by this unfamiliar feeling that made her heart beat two times as fast when she was around him. Melody had read a romantic novel in her literature class once, but refused to believe that she was falling for a murderer and her captain, like the girl in the book had fallen for the devil. The last remark made her snort.

_Oh yeah how ironic. I swear I'm never going to drink anymore… in my whole life, but what is done, is done. No way to change that now. I should just sleep. Tomorrow is a new day where I can figure out what to do…_

_x_

* * *

_x  
_

CUUUUUUUUUT – yeah so the chapter ended (finally)..

the song is 'demon lover' (OH SURPRISE, SURPRISE) by 'the creepshow'

Now some rather sad news.. I don't know if this story will be continued. +evades the tomatoes and eggs+

I'm terribly sorry but I just had the plot planned out to this point and like I said I'm more into other series right now. Maybe I'll continue some day, but just for now, I don't think that I'll update for a while.

Well til next time +waves and hides behind wall+


End file.
